HOTSHOT
by Sophie Queen
Summary: [SHORT-FIC] Uma lesão tirou o ala-armador do Boston Celtics, Edward Cullen no início da temporada, o tratamento pioneiro da Dra. Isabella Swan pode ajudá-lo a voltar em poucos meses as quadras. Atração surge junto com uma nova perspectiva.
1. Assistência

***** HOTSHOT *****

**Título: **Hotshot

**Autora:** Sophie Queen

**Shipper: **Bella e Edward

**Personagens: **Humanos

**Gênero:** Romance/Humor

**Classificação:** 16+

**Sinopse: **Uma lesão tirou o ala-armador do Boston Celtics, Edward Cullen no início da temporada, o tratamento pioneiro da Dra. Isabella Swan pode ajudá-lo a voltar em poucos meses as quadras. Atração surge junto com uma nova perspectiva.

.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ infelizmente Twilight não me pertence, mas o Edward basqueteiro, isso sim, então, respeitem!_

.

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 1 — ASSISTÊNCIA **

.

_**O ALA-ARMADOR DO BOSTON CELTICS SOFRE LESÃO GRAVE, DEIXA JOGO EM MACA E RECEBE APOIO DE ASTROS DA NBA**_

_Edward Cullen cai de mau jeito em partida contra os Hornets nesta segunda-feira e deve perder o restante da temporada; diversos astros da NBA mandam suporte por redes sociais_

.

Edward admirava a fotografia dele saindo da quadra sobre uma maca que estampava a capa do _Boston Herald_, principal jornal de esportes de Boston. Ele ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido na noite anterior, era o jogo de estreia da temporada e o time estava animado. Estando a 10 pontos à frente do _Charlotte Hornets_, ele não deveria ter escorregado, ele sequer deveria feito toda aquela firula, era uma simples assistência, mas no calor do jogo e na tentativa de dar o mais perfeito toco no armador do time adversário, ele havia feito um giro errado e de repente toda sua temporada havia acabado.

A dor foi lacerante.

Ele viu algum dos rapazes do time se afastarem, evitando ver a fratura em seu tornozelo direito. Pois, no momento que caíra ele sabia que havia quebrado e que seria um caos a recuperação, ele já vira aquele tipo de lesão em colegas antes — muitos perderam toda a temporada e na seguinte mal conseguiram voltar a sua forma.

Edward liderava os Celtics nas duas últimas vitórias consecutivas do campeonato nacional, considerado um dos melhores jogadores da atualidade, estaria fora das quadras pelo restante da temporada. Só de pensar nisso seu humor piorava consideravelmente.

— Merda! — exclamou pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez nas últimas 36 horas.

A cirurgia a que fora submetido havia sido um sucesso, o médico estava animado com as progressões de como a fratura responderia e, se tudo corresse como previsto, em 60 dias ele poderia já apoiar no tornozelo.

Sessenta dias. Dois meses para apoiar o pé no chão, e depois pelo menos 5 meses de fisioterapia até recuperar a força muscular, e mais alguns meses até correr e poder saltar. No melhor dos cenários o prognóstico seria de que em 10 meses ele voltasse às quadras.

_Muito tempo._

A diretoria do Celtics, por meio do seu vice-presidente Liam O'Sullivan, estava dando todo o suporte a Edward e sua família, seu pai Carlisle e seu irmão Jasper — ambos médicos, porém cardiologistas — acompanhavam de perto todo o caso, e apesar de tentarem ser positivos, os dois sabiam que sua positividade mais atrapalhava do que ajudava Edward.

Aos 33 anos e pelo menos 15 jogando basquete em nível profissional, Edward já tivera as mais variadas lesões, contudo nunca elas nunca o tiraram de quadra por tanto tempo, a mais séria que teve, aos 28 anos, o afastou por 6 meses. Foram torturantes 6 meses, mas quando retornou, mal parecia que havia sofrido algo. Mas agora o cenário era diferente, essa lesão poderia comprometer toda sua carreira como atleta.

— Querido, tem certeza que quer ficar em seu apartamento? — perguntou sua mãe pela vigésima vez.

— Sim mãe. — respondeu como uma criança emburrada. — Meu apartamento é plano e aberto, me movimentarei melhor com a cadeira de rodas. — tornou a explicar. — Se eu for para a casa de vocês, precisarei de Jasper e Emmett o tempo todo para subir no segundo andar.

— Emmett não se incomodaria. — respondeu sua irmã Rosalie, esposa do seu empresário Emmett McCarthy.

— Eu sei que não Rose, mas vou me sentir menos inútil em casa. — deu de ombros.

— Pedirei para que Makenna e Alistair fiquem com você em tempo integral. — avisou Esme.

— Eles vão se cansar da minha bunda gorda. — suspirou ironicamente.

— Não sei quanto a sua bunda gorda, mas quanto ao seu humor, tenho certeza que eles vão estar a ponto de se matarem. — provocou Jasper entrando no quarto.

— Você é tão engraçado. — bufou Edward.

— Credo Edward, até parece que você está morrendo, tira essa cara fúnebre! Você é um profissional, sabe que isso pode acontecer, quer dizer, quantas lesões você já teve?

— Você como um bom irmão deveria ter se especializado em ortopedia esportiva para cuidar de mim. — murmurou com um bico.

— Dramático! Não é porque você é o caçula que tem que fazer drama por tudo. — provocou, mas agarrando o prontuário para ler o que o Dr. Banner havia colocado.

Apesar de não demonstrar, Jasper sabia o que aquela lesão provocaria no irmão, e ele estava preocupado com sua recuperação, assim como toda a família. A lesão era mais grave do que qualquer outra que ele já tivera, e analisando os dados de outros jogadores que tiveram lesões parecidas, ele sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis. Edward, mais do que nunca, precisaria de toda rede de apoio que a família, e também da própria equipe do _Celtics_, poderiam dar..

— Você já está livre para ir. Quer esperar o papai ou Emmett e eu te levamos? — perguntou ao irmão.

— Eu quero sair o mais rápido possível desse hospital. — choramingou. — Não sei como vocês conseguem passar horas aqui.

Jasper sorriu torto.

— É chamado de vocação, seu bebê chorão. — tornou a provocar.

Edward iria responder ao irmão com alguma provocação seguida de um xingamento, quando sua mãe Esme interrompeu:

— Jasper! Chega de incomodar seu irmão. E Edward, eu sei que está difícil para você, mas pare de choramingar. — disse com finalidade. — Rose, pegue a mala do seu irmão, e vai ligando para Emmett nos esperar na garagem, quero evitar os jornalistas, eu vou procurar seu pai. E Jasper? Ajude seu irmão.

— Senhor, sim, senhor. — murmurou Jasper quando a mãe deixou o quarto, arrancando uma risada dos irmãos. Apesar de ser o mais velho dos três, Jasper era o mais brincalhão, nem mesmo sua carreira na medicina tirava a piada da ponta de sua língua. Mas apesar desse espírito livre, Jasper era um excelente profissional.

— Certo, _meninas_, podemos ir? — provocou Rosalie. Sendo a irmã do meio, e crescendo ao lado de dois rapazes, ela aprendeu desde cedo provocá-los e principalmente agir como eles, Rose conseguia ser pior que Jasper nas brincadeiras, ou mais intensa que Edward quando queria algo. Como o próprio pai deles dizia, Rosalie era um menino de saias.

— Se eu não tivesse te visto grávida, ainda duvidaria que você é uma mulher. — disse Edward para provocar a irmã.

— E se eu não tivesse ouvido suas proezas sexuais no banheiro da escola diversas vezes, eu diria que você é uma mulher, reclama _demais_. — replicou com um sorriso.

Jasper gargalhou.

— Isso nunca fica velho.

— E você fica quieto também, Jasper. — censurou. — Eu não sou a Alice que você fica enganando há 10 anos para casar. Qual é o medo?! Ela descobrir que você lê revistas de tricô? Tenho certeza que ela já sabe. — provocou.

— Rosalie, Rosalie… juro que te amo demais, e amo demais a pequena Claire para dizer o que eu gostaria a você. — suspirou, trazendo a sobrinha para a conversa.

— Deixa Claire de fora das suas piadas, Jazz. — disse em tom de aviso.

— Ei! — gritou Edward. — Podemos sair daqui? Por mais que ame ver vocês dois discutindo, eu não to ficando mais novo parado aqui. — lastimou.

Jasper e Rosalie rolaram os olhos em sincronia. Se não fossem os 18 meses de diferença entre os dois, poderia facilmente dizer que eram gêmeos.

Apesar das brincadeiras e provocações entre os três irmãos, eles tinham uma cumplicidade e amizade invejável. Esme muitas vezes acreditou que eles tinham um tipo de ligação de pensamento. Carlisle dizia que era por ter dividido o mesmo útero, pois eles sempre se protegiam e faziam bagunças juntos, nunca um denunciava o outro, mesmo que isso resultasse em castigo para os três.

Eles se denominavam os três mosqueteiros.

E era por causa dessa cumplicidade que eles estavam tão preocupados com Edward. Enquanto Jasper sempre vestiu a faceta de médico herdada do próprio pai, Rosalie era sempre a mãe, característica puxada de Esme. Ela sempre se preocupava com o irmão caçula: seja durante seus jogos, seja nas inúmeras aventuras com modelos que ele tinha, seja na dor. Ela odiava ver Edward com dor, principalmente quando essa dor o impedia de fazer o que mais gostava.

Desde pequeno era comum ver Edward com uma bola de basquete embaixo do braço, batendo ela por todo lugar deixando todos loucos. Ou então exigindo camisetas dos grandes times da NBA — para sua exagerada coleção. Quando começou a jogar no time da escola, mesmo com a altura desengonçada da adolescência, Edward não perdeu o interesse e foi quando começou a dizer que jogaria basquete profissionalmente.

E quando as aplicações para as universidades chegaram, não foi nenhuma surpresa que ele recebeu uma bolsa — por causa do esporte — na _Boston University_. Era ridículo dizer que seu talento não foi rapidamente reconhecido, como ala-amador dos _Terriers_ da BU. Edward começou a ser conhecido, e se tornou um fenômeno na liga universitária. No seu último ano na universidade, o convite que ele tanto queria veio: ingressar como atleta do _Boston Celtics_.

Há mais de 10 anos no time, Edward se tornou um dos jogadores mais valiosos do estrelado elenco. E quando a três anos tornou-se um dos principais líderes da equipe, sendo um dos responsáveis pelo bicampeonato na liga nacional, ele sabia que havia alcançado o ápice da carreira. A estrela de Edward brilhava, mas seu mérito não se restringia ao _Celtics_, ele também era membro da equipe dos Estados Unidos, computando duas medalhas olímpicas — em Londres 2012 e no Rio 2016.

Rosalie em todas essas situações estava ao lado de Edward, assim como Jasper e seus pais. Os Cullen sempre apoiaram Edward em sua carreira, e todos estavam extremamente felizes que ele havia alcançado o patamar que tinha como jogador.

— O tio Edward vai ficar bom logo? — ele escutou Claire perguntar a Rosalie, quando todos estavam no Jeep Hummer de Emmett indo a casa dele. Edward sorriu com a preocupação de sua sobrinha de 4 anos.

— Como se ele nunca tivesse se machucado. — respondeu Rose sorrindo.

— Vai ser um ano sabático pro tio Edward. — completou Jasper sorrindo. — Vai ser como se ele tivesse de férias!

— Espero que não totalmente. — murmurou Emmett, que era empresário de Edward desde que ingressou no _Celtics_. — Consegui atrasar as propagandas com a Nike sem afetar seu contrato. — explicou.

— Bom. — Edward sorriu. Apesar de ser um contrato milionário, ele não se sentia muito animado em campanhas publicitárias, porém sabia que elas que o ajudavam a ser um dos atletas mais bem quistos da liga e que o _Celtics_ gostava de ver seus jogadores em evidência.

— Eu posso ajudar o tio Edward? — tornou a perguntar Claire. — Eu seria uma excelente _'infermera'_.

— Enfermeira. — corrigiu Rose. — E sim, você pode separar os remédios para o tio Edward, ele ficará feliz.

— Vou até sarar mais rápido com uma enfermeira como você. — ele disse com uma piscadela.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente.

— Colin disse que você nunca mais vai jogar. — murmurou chateada. — Eu bati nele e disse que era mentira. — confessou inocentemente.

— Claro que é mentira! — exclamou Emmett irritado. — É só um machucado bobo, o que o pai do Colin faz mesmo? — perguntou retoricamente. — Ah sim! O sr. Littlesea é contador, o que ele entende de basquete?

— Emmett! — repreendeu Rosalie, arrancando gargalhadas de todos no carro.

— Só constatando fatos. — deu de ombros.

Rosalie o encarou no retrovisor o censurando. Emmett murmurou algo ininteligível, aumentando a música que tocava no carro.

— Mamãe está perguntando se você quer sopa de galinha ou de carne. — perguntou Jasper olhando a mensagem da mãe.

— Nenhum dos dois. — replicou Edward irritado. — Eu não estou morrendo, eu quero o _beef Wellington _que ela faz.

— Jura que você não está morrendo? — provocou. — O tanto que você está gemendo eu diria que você está.

Edward limitou a rolar seus olhos, evitando em xingar o irmão na frente da sobrinha.

.

Dizer que Edward Cullen era um paciente tranquilo era um eufemismo terrível. Nos 45 dias que se seguiram de sua fratura ele esteve constantemente irritado. Nem mesmo o humor ácido de Jasper, que vinha visitá-la todos os dias, ou a alegria contagiante de Emmett, que aparecia quase todos os dias — principalmente por ordem de Rosalie —, diminuíram a amargura do jogador.

Como todo os últimos finais de semana, sua família se reunia no sábado para o jantar — todos falavam alto demais, riam alto demais, e por algumas horas ao lado de sua família ele esquecia toda a frustração que a lesão lhe proporcionara.

Foi na sobremesa, quando Esme embalava o sono de Claire com um sorriso maternal, que Alice fez a fatídica pergunta:

— E aí Edward, como está o progresso? Jasper me disse que o Dr. Banner acha que você terá que ficar com o imobilizador por mais algumas semanas.

Ele suspirou pesado.

— Nem me fale Alice, estou decepcionado. Não achei que fosse tão séria. Fuller sofreu algo parecido e tirou o imobilizador com 40 dias. — disse desanimado.

— Você já pensou em procurar outros médicos? — ela questionou genuinamente curiosa.

— Ouvimos sobre uns tratamentos em Toronto, mas quando os procurei eles disseram que meu caso não era _tão _interessante. — deu de ombros.

— Mas confiamos no Dr. Banner, o próprio departamento médico do _Celtics_ o recomendou. — afirmou Carlisle com segurança.

— Eu ouvi algumas coisas sobre ele, mas talvez uma outra opinião… não sei talvez alguém mais jovem… — sondou.

— O que você está querendo dizer? — perguntou Emmett realmente curioso com a conversa, afinal Edward era um dos seus representados, era natural ele querer o bem dele.

Ela olhou para Jasper.

— Nós andamos pesquisando algumas coisas e encontramos uma médica que tem um tipo de tratamento pioneiro. Amun Canaan, do _Phoenix Suns_, teve uma lesão igual a sua e essa médica conseguiu o reabilitá-lo em pouco mais de 7 meses. — explicou Jasper.

— E por que você nunca falou sobre ela antes? — perguntou Edward com um ligeiro tom de acusação.

— Porque eu não tinha certeza da segurança do tratamento, e eu também não queria te dar esperanças. Não é o tipo de um tratamento convencional, é algo ainda experimental. — pontuou.

— Mas é seguro? — questionou Esme.

— Que tratamento é esse? — perguntou Carlisle, já puxando para si o iPad de Claire para pesquisar.

— Ele é realizado no _Orthopedic Center_ aqui de Boston, a médica, ganhou vários prêmios sobre reabilitação esportiva, seus estudos sempre se focaram neste tipo de medicina. Ela é especializada em medicina esportiva. — informou Jasper.

— Isabella Swan? — perguntou Carlisle deixando o iPad de lado.

— Sim, Isabella. — concordou Jasper.

— Uau! Ela foi uma das residentes do hospital, muito simpática, solícita. Suas pesquisas sobre medicina esportiva, já na residência, eram muito comentadas. — recordou.

— E por quê não procuramos essa Dra. Swan ainda?

— Edward, não é tão simples. — disse Alice. — O único caso de jogador de basquete que ela teve foi justamente o do Canaan, e isso faz pouco mais de 2 meses.

— E…? — ele incentivou.

— E que não tem garantia de sucesso. — deu de ombros Jasper.

— Mas a pesquisa já foi aplicada em outros tipos de atletas, nadadores e jogadores de _football_, pode ser uma chance. — disse Carlisle, que analisava os dados da pesquisa no iPad da neta.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

— Pai, me manda por e-mail esses resultados das pesquisas dela, e tentarei entrar em contato com Canaan, para ver o que ele me diz sobre o tratamento.

.

Edward passou dois dias lendo tudo sobre os estudos da Dra. Isabella Swan, e ao conversar com Canaan sobre como funcionava o tratamento, bem como com outros atletas de modalidades diversas, ele sabia que queria tentar. E apesar das ressalvas de sua família, todos o apoiaram na decisão.

A Dra. Swan ficou animada em ter outro atleta da NBA como paciente, por mais que ela já tivesse ajudado alguns atletas conhecidos, nenhum era tão famoso como Edward Cullen — o astro do _Boston Celtics_. Quando ela comentou com seu pai, por telefone, que o atleta estava buscando seu tratamento, Charlie ficou igual criança na manhã de natal, ele era fanático por qualquer esporte, mas o _Celtics_ sempre foi aquele time que aqueceu seu coração, até mais que era com o _New England Patriots_.

Charlie exigiu que a filha conseguisse um autógrafo do jogador, o que ela recusou veemente que faria, para a tristeza do pai.

.

Edward estava animado com a reunião com a tal médica, a cada dia que lia mais sobre suas pesquisas — muitas vezes pedindo ajuda de Jasper e do pai, Carlisle, com alguns termos —, ele estava animado para iniciar o tratamento. Se ela conseguisse reestabelece-lo em 7 meses, ele conseguiria voltar a tempo de encerrar a temporada. Não só a carreira dele alavancaria, como também o tratamento dela receberia muito mais apoio financeiro que, constatado por ele, ainda era muito pouco.

A consulta com a médica, seria quase uma reunião da família Cullen, todos iriam: Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett — Alice só não conseguiu ir, porque já tinha uma audiência marcada, e Claire era muito pequena para o ambiente hospitalar.

Como conhecia um dos diretores do hospital, a conversa com a médica aconteceria na sala de reuniões, e sentados na grande mesa oval, com Jasper e Emmett de cada lado dele, Edward aguardava a chegada da médica, e quando essa entrou na sala com um sorriso leve, seus cabelos castanhos presos em um rabo de cavalo, óculos de armação de um vermelho intenso que evidenciava o chocolate profundo de seus olhos, o jogador murmurou:

— Porra!

— Está explicado porque todos melhoram no tratamento dela. — sussurrou Emmett apenas para os cunhados.

— Muito bonita! — expôs Jasper, admirado com a médica.

— Gostosa pra caralho! — exclamou Edward atordoado.

— Shiu! — repreendeu Rosalie, que entreouviu a conversa dos três.

A médica cumprimentou amigavelmente Carlisle, de quem ela lembrava de conhecer na residência, que lhe apresentou a esposa, a filha, o genro e os filhos. Ela saudou a todos com um sorriso que deixava Edward inquieto.

Por quase uma hora eles a ouviram falando sobre o tratamento, como ele se desenvolveria e como ela precisaria da dedicação de Edward constantemente, porque as terapias a que seria submetido seriam desgastantes e de certa forma doloridas.

— Estou seguro doutora, e estou animado para começar logo. — ele sorriu empolgado..

— Ótimo! Podemos começar amanhã com alguns exames e testes, posso te encontrar às 9 horas? Na minha clínica, no térreo? — pediu.

— Claro, estou ansioso. Preciso trazer algo?

— Venha com roupas confortáveis. — ela riu. — Vamos fazê-lo suar um pouco. — ela deu uma piscadela.

Todos riram em uníssono. Edward estava encantado.

— Temos um encontro, doutora.

.

* * *

*_**hotshot:**__ significa jogo mano a mano, ou seja, onde duas pessoas fazem uma competição de lances livres numa cesta de basquete._

_*__**assistência:**__ é um passe final de uma jogada que resulta em cesta. Ela é bastante valorizada por contribuir diretamente para a cesta, pois o jogador que recebe a bola fica em uma posição privilegiada para o arremesso._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__E aí gente?! Acha que essa história tem futuro? Quero agradecer a Melie [arroba]pattzbitch e a Bri [arroba]lumosgreys, a segunda inclusive que será minha beta por aqui (parabéns pelo trabalho gata!), por insistirem em ver essa história sair da minha cabeça, e a todos as outras que mostraram apoio a essa loucura, que carinhosamente estou chamando de irmã de Teenage Dream. Não será uma fic muito longa, mas vai dar para a gente amar um pouquinho esse Edward basqueteiro e essa Bella médica. Sejam bem vindos a mais uma loucura! Não esqueça de deixar um comentário, ok?! Eu preciso saber o pensamento de vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	2. Match-up

_**Disclaimer:**__ infelizmente Twilight não me pertence, mas o Edward basqueteiro, isso sim, então, respeitem! _

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 — MATCH-UP**

.

Edward estava não só animado com o início do tratamento, mas também esperançoso. A conversa que tivera com Amun Canaan por telefone, no dia que conhecera a Dra. Swan, foi motivadora. O colega de profissão lhe dissera que o tratamento era difícil, doloroso, mas que os resultados eram impressionantes.

Canaan pediu que Edward fosse, principalmente, mente aberta com as propostas da doutora, afinal, apesar da tecnologia e dos métodos avançados que usava, todo o processo era uma especulação. O comprometimento do atleta era a parte fundamental, porque seguir a recomendação é imprescindível para que ele melhore.

Mas no dia seguinte, quando estava marcada a primeira seção com a médica, ele percebeu que as recomendações eram complicadas. A mudança mais significativa de Edward seria em sua dieta. Sempre acostumado a comer tudo o que há de bom e de melhor, às vezes cometia alguns excessos no que concerniam às bebidas alcoólicas, refrigerantes e _fast-food_; Entretanto com a nova dieta esses alimentos estavam proibidos, e uma alimentação repleta de ácido fólico, cálcio, potássio, vitaminas, ferro, ômega fora estipulada.

Não é que ele deveria "comer mal", muito pelo contrário, a dieta era extremamente saudável. A questão é que o basquetebolista nunca havia se interessado em experimentar coisas como linhaça, quinoa, soja, sardinha e confrei, além de outras, que não estavam em seu top de alimentos favoritas como: ameixa preta, abacate, funcho, ervilhas e gengibre; porém, mesmo fazendo cara feia, ele aceitou que aquela mudança alimentar era para o seu bem-estar.

Outra questão, que não agradou nenhum pouco o atleta, é que os remédios para dor que ele estava usando nos últimos meses, extremamente viciantes, deveriam ser encerrados, e novos medicamentos prescritos pela Dra. Swan, menos viciantes, deveriam ser utilizados. Contudo, a nova medicação era bem mais leve que a anterior, e dores terríveis já eram esperadas.

Edward, que pensou em burlar essa regra dos medicamentos, teve seus planos arruinados quando a Dra. Swan o alertou que exames de sangue, urina e fezes seriam realizados quinzenalmente para verificar os progressos, usos de substâncias não utilizadas nos medicamentos e a dieta.

Aquilo imediatamente desanimou o atleta, mas ele reconheceu que era o melhor para sua saúde.

Depois de todas as recomendações médicas, eles foram conhecer as instalações e a equipe que trabalhava com a Dra. Isabella Swan. Os aparelhos usados por ela, Edward constatou, eram engenhocas extremamente modernas, o lugar onde ele faria as terapias principais idem, sem contar que o refeitório e a sala de descanso, onde ele passaria alguns períodos do dia, fornecia todo e qualquer tipo de conforto.

A equipe da Dra. Swan era composta por cinco membros: a nutricionista e cozinheira Dra. Angela Webber, que prepararia as refeições que ele consumiria no complexo médico, e também forneceria o seu jantar durante a semana. O psicólogo era o Dr. James Hunter, que conversaria com o atleta todos os dias para verificar como ele estava lidando com todo o processo. O fisioterapeuta Dr. Jacob Black, e as enfermeiras Nessie Masen e Jane Bishop. Todos foram muito respeitosos e solícitos com Edward, e estavam animados para começar o tratamento.

Convenhamos que não foi nada do que Edward Cullen esperava, sua perspectiva sobre o tratamento era limitada aos métodos contra as lesões que sofrera no passado. Contudo o que a Dra. Isabella Swan o submetera era pior, bem pior.

.

Isabella Swan não era o tipo de mulher que se incomodava com cara feia, ela tinha a filosofia de vida de que cara feia era fome, e foi isso que ela disse para Edward Cullen ao fim da primeira semana de tratamento.

— É tão dolorido! — ele gemeu pela milésima vez.

— Lógico que é dolorido! — exclamou exasperada. — Sua musculatura parcialmente atrofiou nos últimos meses, você vai ter que reaprender a usar seus músculos como se fosse a primeira vez, eu te expliquei isso.

— Mas não parecia tão dolorido.

— Você me disse que se recordava das dores do crescimento na adolescência, o processo é similar. — disse, insistindo que ele repetisse uma sequência de alongamentos específicos da primeira etapa do tratamento.

Mesmo resmungando, Edward fez as atividades solicitados pela médica. Todo o tratamento era uma sequência de exercícios, combinados com fisioterapia intensa e alguns métodos de reabilitação que muitos considerariam vindos de outro planeta.

— Como você decidiu estudar isso? — perguntou Edward certa tarde.

A Dra. Swan deu de ombros.

— O marido da minha mãe foi jogador de beisebol e uma fratura em seu ombro o afastou para sempre dos campos. Eu vi o sofrimento dele, o quanto ele adorava jogar beisebol, e sua amargura por saber que nunca mais poderia fazer um lançamento. — explicou com um sorriso, enquanto aplicava injeções que auxiliavam no fortalecimento ósseo e muscular.

"Então na escola eu comecei a pesquisar sobre medicina esportiva, fiz alguns contatos com grandes ortopedistas e alguns estudiosos sobre o assunto. Todo o equipamento que usamos no tratamento, eu que ajudei a projetar. Minha intenção sempre foi tentar reabilitar o osso e a musculatura como era antes do trauma."

Edward ouvia cada detalhe do que ela falava sobre o tratamento com atenção, pois além de ser uma mulher linda, Isabella Swan ela era perspicaz, inteligente e muito dedicada em sua causa.

— Em Harvard comecei a fazer contatos com engenheiros mecatrônicos, farmacêuticos, fisioterapeutas e quando os expliquei o que queria, começamos trabalhar em conjunto. Esses medicamentos que usamos, por exemplo, eles foram patenteados e só eu posso usá-los, pelo menos por 20 anos. — riu. — O mesmo com os aparelhos, tudo que usamos foi fruto de muito esforço. Anos de trabalho.

— Você estudou em Harvard? — perguntou admirado.

A médica sorriu.

— Bolsa de estudos. — explicou. — Eu morei por anos com minha mãe e seu marido na Flórida, mas sempre vinha visitar meu pai aqui em Boston. Quando surgiu a oportunidade, não pensei duas vezes em aceitar ficar perto dele, e desde então estou aqui, isso já faz 17 anos.

— Uau! Então quer dizer que você sempre quis ser médica? — perguntou o atleta curioso.

— Sim, da mesma forma que você disse que sempre quis jogar basquete. — replicou brincalhona. — Vamos para a sala de fisioterapia, tenho certeza que Jacob está ansioso para te ver. — provocou.

Jacob Black, o fisioterapeuta, era gay assumido, mas também um fanático por esportes, seu time do coração sempre foi o _Celtics_, então para ele, ajudar alguém do time que torcia era mais que um trabalho, era uma missão. Edward sempre se divertia quando estava ao lado de Jake, como ele disse que gostaria de ser chamado. E principalmente porque significava que seu sofrimento do dia já estava quase acabando.

As atividades diárias do tratamento eram divididas em seis fases: a primeira era uma sequência de estímulos elétricos para que a musculatura e o osso agissem de maneira mais rápida, quase intuitiva. Essa fase, era sempre realizada na primeira hora que Edward chegava ao complexo ortopédico. A cada dia Bella aumentava a frequência — vendo que a resposta do jogador era satisfatória —, para impulsionar a reabilitação da força.

A segunda fase era a dos exercícios anaeróbios, ou seja, uma espécie de musculação, porém com os aparelhos projetados pela médica. Os aparelhos tinham como objetivo capacitar o atleta a realizar movimentos com o membro fraturado. Essa fase era a mais dolorida, pois tendia a forçar não só a musculatura, mas também os ossos e os tendões, o que, para alguém que ficou quase 60 dias de gesso, era uma verdadeira tortura.

Apesar de ainda estarem no início do tratamento, Edward — mesmo com constantes reclamações —, estava respondendo bem a esses exercícios, já conseguindo ficar em pé, mas sem sustentar muito o peso nos tornozelos.

Na terceira fase, que normalmente acontecia após o almoço e descanso, ocorriam as aplicações farmacológicas, isto é, as injeções necessárias para a regeneração muscular. Esse momento, que durava pouco mais de uma hora, era onde Edward relaxava e onde melhor podia conversar com a médica.

Era ali que ele sempre sabia um pouco sobre a vida dela, mesmo que as informações tivessem um teor profissional, era o momento desvendar o enigma que era a Dra. Isabella Swan.

A quarta fase, era a fisioterapia. Jacob ajudava em exercícios típicos de alongamento, que doíam, mas não tanto como os exercícios feitos nas máquinas de tortura, como Edward chamava mentalmente. Enquanto ele se exercitava com Jacob, Isabella ia para seu escritório detalhar cada situação ocorrida durante o dia, mesmo a curta distância, ela ainda conseguia observar o trabalho fisioterapêutico, atenta a qualquer queixa ou dor que o paciente pudesse sentir.

A quinta fase, era o retorno a máquina de eletrochoques, porém regulada de uma maneira mais branda, para fazer, principalmente, a musculatura relaxar e recuperar-se dos grandes esforços do dia. Quando chegava nessa etapa, Edward tendia a estar exausto, ansiando para ir embora o mais rápido que pudesse, mas não sem antes conversar com o psicólogo.

James era um cara legal, não muito adepto a esportes, mas extremamente capacitado em lidar com os atletas. Edward e ele passavam 50 minutos conversando, e por mais que o teor das conversas fosse sigiloso, ele sabia que o psicólogo repassava os relatórios a Dra. Swan.

Por cinco dias na semana essa era a rotina de Edward, aos sábados e domingos, ele tendia estar tão cansado que normalmente relaxava, isso quando não ia aos jantares de família, onde sua mãe, Esme, preocupava-se em fazer uma dieta seguindo à risca as recomendações da Dra. Swan e a nutricionista.

Apesar de ser um tratamento ainda experimental, suas fases eram muito bem estabelecidas, e apesar das inúmeras fases, não podia se negar que todo o tratamento era simples e tinha uma transparência ímpar. Por isso, a Agência de Saúde do Estado de Massachusetts, autorizou sua continuidade, e o Hospital Ortopédico de Boston aproveitou a situação, pois sabia que traria visibilidade para eles.

.

Certa tarde, três semanas depois do início do tratamento, enquanto fazia a fisioterapia com Jacob, Edward não suportava mais sua curiosidade sobre quem era a Dra. Isabella Swan.

— Jake — chamou baixinho. — Qual é da Dra. Swan?! Ela tem uma vida fora desse hospital? — perguntou.

Jacob que o ajudava num exercício, sorriu para o atleta.

— Ela é linda, não é? — divertiu-se. — Se eu gostasse de mulher, investiria pesado nela. Bella é-...

— Bella? — interrompeu o atleta.

Jacob deu de ombros.

— É como ela gosta de ser chamada.

— Oh! — surpreendeu Edward.

— Enfim, Bella é uma mulher fantástica, eu a conheço há anos, meu pai era vizinho do dela. De qualquer forma, Bella é uma workaholic, acho que posso contar nos dedos das minhas mãos quantas vezes a vi saindo a noite e sendo jovem. Sei que ela saiu para alguns encontros, mas nenhum levou a lugar algum. Sempre muito dedicada ao trabalho, a escrever artigos e aprimorar seu método. — deu de ombros.

— Então ela é solteira? — buscou confirmar a informação.

— Sim, livre, leve e desimpedida. — ele sorriu. — Mas tire seu cavalinho da chuva. Bella jamais se envolveria com um paciente. Ética no trabalho é o mais importante para ela, principalmente porque se o tratamento em você surtir o efeito desejado por ela, você, meu caro Edward, será somente um dado para ela.

— Eu sempre posso ser aquele que vai mudar essa percepção dela. — disse convencidamente com seu sorriso enviesado.

— Se isso acontecer Edward, eu juro que aceito ser Lucky, o _leprechaun_ por um mês!

— Você sabe que esse é um trabalho, né? Que tem uma pessoa que ganha para ser o Lucky? — perguntou divertido.

— Ok, ok, ok, eu visto uma cueca dourada com trevos verdes em todos os jogos da temporada, o que você acha?

Edward sorriu torto.

— Acho que a plateia feminina vai ficar feliz Jake, já a masculina nem tanto. — brincou, pois era visível que Jacob era fortemente constituídos de músculos. — Vai ser quase a versão Magic Mike do _Celtics_.

Jacob gargalhou, chamando atenção da médica.

— Está tudo bem aí Jake? Edward? — perguntou.

— Perfeito Dra. Swan! Edward acabou de me contar uma piada.

— Oh! — exclamou surpresa. — Tudo bem.

A médica voltou à redação do relatório diário, deixando os dois em retomarem sua conversa.

— Consiga um encontro com ela, que eu faço isso. — sentenciou Jacob com seus olhos castanhos brilhantes.

— Considere feito!

.

* * *

_*__**match-up:**__ é um tipo de defesa usada no jogo de basquete. É comumente referido como defesa de "combinação", pois combina certos aspectos da defesa de homem para homem e defesa de zona. _

_._

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Oi gente! Mais um capítulo dessa loucura aqui! Espero que vocês tenham entendido todo o conceito do tratamento louco que eu inventei. Se tiver alguma médica, fisioterapeuta, enfermeira ou nutricionista lendo ignorem qualquer erro. A pessoa aqui é total humanas. Quero agradecer mais que tudo a Bri [arroba]lumosgreys por ser essa beta maravilhosa, que Deus! O trabalho dessa mulher me emociona, sério! Obrigada gata! Obrigada a todos por lerem e comentarem, e, por favor, não esqueçam de deixar uma review neste capitulo, ok?!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	3. Infiltração

_**Disclaimer:**__ infelizmente Twilight não me pertence, mas o Edward basqueteiro, isso sim, então, respeitem! _

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 — INFILTRAÇÃO **

.

A Dra. Isabella Swan era difícil. Mais difícil do que Edward sequer poderia. Ela parecia antecipar qualquer coisa que ele fosse falar, e antes que lhe fizesse um convite, ela já o recusava. Jacob, que observava os avanços infrutíferos, ria todas as vezes, afinal, ele havia avisado ao jogador que ela não era assim tão fácil.

Enquanto seus avanços não davam resultado, o tratamento — que entrara no seu terceiro mês — estava se provando extremamente eficaz. Edward, que já na metade do segundo mês estava conseguindo apoiar o pé no chão, estava começando a fazer corridas leves e a cada dia a intensidade dos exercícios e da fisioterapia aumentava.

Isabella estava animada com os resultados, pois Edward Cullen estava conseguindo se recuperar muito mais rápido do que Amun Canaan e os resultados obtidos no tratamento, mostravam o quanto ele era eficaz em lesões de atletas.

Bella, como a médica gostava de ser chamada informalmente, sabia que Edward Cullen estava tentando convidá-la para sair. Há dias ela notava ele a observando de maneira que poderia facilmente ser considerada proibida na relação médico-paciente, mas sua ética no trabalho estava quase sendo vencida por seus hormônios femininos.

Não havia como dizer que o ala-armador do _Boston Celtics_ não era bonito, até mesmo porque, afirmar isso, seria uma grande mentira. No entanto, sua história pregressa depunha contra ele. Um festival de modelos e atrizes já estiveram nos seus braços. Edward era esperto para não deixar que os escândalos sexuais marcassem sua carreira, mas isso não queria dizer que os tabloides não estavam prestando a atenção, principalmente quando o jogador era tão atraente.

As mulheres não duravam mais do que dois encontros em seus braços, e todas sempre tinham coisas maravilhosas a dizer do jogador. Todos sabiam que a vida de playboy de Edward Cullen estava com os dias contados, muitos especulavam que quando a mulher certa aparecesse em sua frente, ele faria de tudo para tê-la e, principalmente, mantê-la.

Bella não tinha qualquer ilusão de que essa mulher seria ela. Para a médica, o jogador estava vulnerável pela lesão e ela era uma mulher que estava ao lado dele diariamente.

— Você já foi ao _Sorellina_? — ele perguntou certa tarde, quando Bella aplicava as injeções de medicamento.

A morena arqueou uma sobrancelha curiosa.

— Sim, algumas vezes. — respondeu lentamente.

— Estou super afim de um jantar completo lá. — falou casualmente.

— Hum… — murmurou a médica. — Não sei se você pode Edward, tem que ver com a Dra. Weber, pois não podemos fugir muito do seu plano de refeições.

— Ahh… mas nem mesmo uma refeição do _Sorellina_? — perguntou desmotivado.

— Tem que ser avaliado, estamos progredindo tanto com o tratamento, não podemos desistir agora por causa de um _orecchiette _ou uma _milanese_. — explicou com um sorriso.

Edward limitou-se a suspirar derrotado. Mais uma tentativa de chamar a médica para sair fracassada. Ele já não sabia mais o que fazer para convencê-la de lhe dar uma chance, parecia que todos os seus movimentos eram facilmente descartados por Isabella Swan.

.

— Vejo que o tratamento está funcionando muito bem. — disse Jasper, certa tarde de domingo observando a leve corrida que o irmão fazia em uma esteira.

— Sim. — concordou. — Eu quase não sinto mais dor, mas fazer algumas fintas e passes ainda é muito perigoso, não me sinto confiante. — explicou.

— Mas em breve você vai conseguir, tenho certeza. — pontuou Jasper. — Se tem algo que você é bom, é em ser determinado.

Edward murmurou algo inteligível, mas claramente infeliz.

— O que está acontecendo Edward? Por que essa cara de derrota? Desanimado com o tratamento?

O jogador deu de ombros.

— Não Jazz, o tratamento está ótimo, perfeito na verdade. Jamais imaginei que em quatro meses da minha lesão estaria fazendo uma corrida leve. É só…

— Só…? — insistiu o cardiologista curioso.

— Eu estou tentando convidar uma mulher para sair, mas ela está sempre negando meus convites… é um pouco frustrante.

Jasper estudou o irmão atentamente.

— Você está afim de Isabella? Sua médica? — perguntou com um sorriso enviesado.

— Você falando assim parece que estou cometendo um crime. — replicou ofendido.

— Não, não! Não é isso. — ele riu. — Mas acho que nunca te vi vulnerável com relação a uma mulher. Nem mesmo quando você convidou Charlotte para o baile na oitava série.

— Ha-ha-ha… obrigado por lembrar desse trauma. — replicou azedo.

— Larga de ser um bebê chorão. — brincou Jasper. — Mas como você está tentando convencê-la a sair com você? Com aquelas suas cantadas absurdas?

Edward fechou seus olhos em fendas, pronto para xingar o irmão, mas sem muito pique para começar um campeonato de ofensas com Jasper.

— Fico dando dicas sobre restaurantes, lugares, perguntando se ela conhece e que estou com vontade de ir. Não dá para eu chegar na minha médica e dizer que quero transar com ela.

— Wow! Você quer transar com ela? — provocou.

Edward estudou o irmão.

— Você a viu Jazz, ela é gostosa pra caralho. É claro que eu quero transar com ela, mas não é só isso… eu quero… _conhecê-la_. — afirmou num sussurro. Jasper arqueou suas sobrancelhas surpreso.

— Avisem a imprensa! Edward Cullen quer conhecer uma mulher além do sentido bíblico. — provocou Rosalie entrando na sala onde seus irmãos estavam.

— Como é que é? — replicou Emmett que vinha logo atrás da esposa. — Edward quer uma namorada? Uau! Eu vivi para ver isso.

— Vocês são tão engraçadinhos. — murmurou Edward, diminuindo o ritmo da esteira para uma caminhada.

— Quem é essa misteriosa mulher que Edward quer conhecer melhor? Perdi essa parte da conversa. — pediu Rosalie, sentando-se no banco de musculação da sala privada do irmão.

Jasper sorriu enviesado e virou para a irmã.

— Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Dra. Isabella Swan.

Emmett que mexia em algumas anilhas, deixou uma cair ruidosamente aos seus pés, fazendo um barulho alto.

— A médica? — replicou virando-se para a esposa e cunhados. — Não tem nem como culpar Edward, ela é gostosa pra caralho.

Rosalie que ainda estudava a situação com seus intensos olhos azuis, admirou seu irmão caçula com atenção.

— Você realmente está interessado nela. — afirmou. — Não vi esse olhar nem quando você estava com Bree Tanner no _junior year_.

Edward bufou incomodado.

— É… sim, sim… não sei o que é, mas queria conhecê-la. — admitiu. — Mas ela não aceita nenhuma das minhas investidas, e eu não quero ser grosseiro e perguntar diretamente.

— Você já considerou que talvez ela tenha alguém? Ela é gostosa pra caralho, impossível estar sozinha. — interviu Emmett.

— Existe essa possibilidade, mas você já procurou saber se ela é solteira, não é? — refletiu Jasper. Edward começou a diminuir a intensidade da esteira antes de pará-la totalmente.

— Óbvio que eu já procurei saber, ela é solteira e segundo o fisioterapeuta, que é amigo de infância dela, há muito tempo não sai com ninguém. — explicou, tomando em seguida um grande gole de água.

Rosalie estudou o irmão por um tempo, notando que na conversa que ele tinha com Emmett e Jasper sobre a médica, ele parecia realmente interessado em ter algo com ela. Para a loira, os dias de solteirice de Edward já estavam na hora de acabar; e se tivesse que ser com alguém, que fosse com a tal médica, afinal ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

— Eu posso ter uma ideia. — disse a loira com um sorriso matreiro. Seus irmãos e marido a encararam atordoados.

— Que tipo de ideia? — perguntou Jasper, que sempre se incomodou quando Rose tinha ideias melhores que as dele.

Rose sorriu largamente, e gritou:

— Claire!

Todos arregalaram os olhos, no mesmo momento que a garotinha corria pela porta da academia. Seus cabelos loiros encaracolados estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, usava um vestido azul marinho com joaninhas vermelhas adornavam a parte superior.

— Me chamou mamãe? — perguntou sorrindo para a mãe e depois para os tios. — Oi tio Edd, oi tio Jazz.

— Oi princesa. — respondeu Edward, antes de voltar seu olhar para a irmã. — Você realmente, _realmente_ quer que eu use sua filha para conquistar uma mulher? Que porra é essa Rose? — questionou aumentando a voz uma oitava.

— Acho genial! — exclamou Emmett rindo. — Como ela conseguiria resistir com Claire do seu lado?

Jasper que admirava toda a cena ainda boquiaberto também sorriu.

— Sabe… é uma ideia interessante. Bella deve ter uns 30 e poucos anos, o relógio biológico dela deve estar começando a apitar… ver um cara que está interessado nela, com uma criança… é…

— De explodir os ovários. — completou Rosalie. — Acredite Edward não estaria oferecendo minha filha nesse esquema louco se eu não tivesse certeza que daria certo.

— Isso é loucura! — exclamou Edward ainda atordoado. — Claire é um anjo Rose, mas você acha que ela vai conseguir ficar 8 horas em um hospital? Sem contar que nunca vi qualquer criança na área onde faço tratamento.

— Primeiro de tudo não seria o dia todo, só no período da manhã. — disse Rosalie. Quando Edward fez uma cara confusa ela explicou: — Quinta-feira terá uma formação de professores na escola e todas as crianças foram dispensadas, eu até ficaria com Claire o dia todo, mas tenho uma reunião em NY que não posso adiar, e mamãe tem uma consulta médica, que Claire já iria acompanhá-la… então todo mundo ganha. — deu de ombros. — Claire fica um tempo de qualidade com o tio dela, mamãe fica com ela a tarde, eu vou para a minha reunião em NY e se tudo correr perfeitamente sexta-feira você terá um encontro com a Dra. Swan.

Jasper gargalhou.

— Sabe Rose, na maioria das vezes eu ainda me surpreendo com a sua genialidade. Se eu não tivesse visto esse plano se formar na sua cabeça nos poucos minutos que estamos aqui, eu diria que você veio com ele pronto de casa. — provocou o mais velho dos irmãos Cullen.

— Quando se é criada com vocês dois e se tem Emmett como marido, é fácil pensar como homem. — deu de ombros.

— Tudo bem, mas quem garante que Claire não ficará entediada? Minhas manhãs no hospital são sempre comigo em máquinas me puxando, me esticando como se eu fosse uma goma de mascar. — explicou.

Rose sorriu travessa.

— Claire, conta para o tio Edward o quanto você quer ser a enfermeira dele por um dia, ver tudo o que ele faz no hospital. — a menininha, que estava distraída com o espelho da academia, virou-se para onde sua mãe e tios estavam e sorriu animada.

— Eu vou poder ser _"infermera" _do tio Edd? — perguntou com seus olhos brilhando. — Sim! Eu estava esperando isso! Quando eu vou? — suas palavras voavam por sua boca, enquanto ela praticamente pulava em seus calcanhares.

Rosalie sorriu arrogantemente.

— Como eu disse, isso vai dar _muito _certo.

— Ou muito errado. — rebateu Edward derrotado.

.

Apesar de estar com pouca fé no plano de Rosalie, Edward se viu ansioso para quinta-feira durante toda a semana. Todos os membros da equipe médica notaram que algo o deixava inquieto, mas só Jacob e James, o fisioterapeuta e psicólogo, respectivamente, perceberam que o atleta estava na expectativa para algo.

— O que você vai aprontar? — questionou Jacob curioso.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

— Você verá. — respondeu misterioso.

Jacob bufou indignado.

— Quero ver se você vai conseguir alguma coisa.

.

Quinta-feira amanheceu com um sol brilhante e empolgante. O próprio universo parecia entender que aquele seria um dia memorável. Apesar da sua rotina diária, Edward fez tudo com muito mais cuidado do que era esperado, e logo Claire chegou, com uma legging de malha azul clara, uma blusa com desenhos coloridos, seus cabelos loiros em um rabo de cavalo e tênis brancos nos pés.

— '_Infermera_" Claire Catherine Cullen-McCarthy se apresentando. — disse a pequena quando o tio abriu a porta.

Edward sorriu cheio de carinho para a sobrinha.

— Com essa enfermeira eu já estou me sentindo melhor. — respondeu, pegando a menina no colo. A garotinha riu com as cócegas que Edward fizera em sua barriga.

— Edward, se ela der algum trabalho me ligue imediatamente. Eu dou um jeito e vou buscá-la. — explicou Emmett.

— Emm, relaxa, se acontecer algo eu te ligo, mas minha mãe logo vai buscá-la. Tenho certeza que Claire vai se divertir vendo o tio dela sofrendo, não é mesmo Claire?

A menina fez uma cara de horrorizada.

— Não! Você não vai sentir dor, tio Edd, você vai sarar logo. E com meus cuidados tudo vai ficar bem melhor. — respondeu a menina em um discurso claramente decorado.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Sua irmã, Edward. Você sabe tão bem, quanto eu o quanto Rosalie é teatral em qualquer coisa. — explicou Emmett como se fosse óbvio.

Com mais algumas despedidas, Emmett finalmente deixou Claire com seu tio Edward, para aquele que era o plano mais louco em que o basquetebolista já entrara. Quando fechou a porta e a menina já se encontrava na cozinha com a geladeira aberta procurando alguma coisa, o atleta questionou:

— Você realmente quer ir no hospital comigo, Claire? — a menina fechou a porta e encarou o tio.

— Sim! Eu quero ser sua _'infermera'_.

Edward suspirou derrotado.

— Ok. Vou pegar minhas coisas e nós já vamos.

O caminho até o hospital foi tranquilo, Claire tagarelava sobre a escola e seus amigos. Edward ouvia tudo com meia atenção, preocupado com a forma que a Dra. Swan iria reagir a sobrinha. Cedo demais, Edward chegou ao hospital e com um suspiro resignado, agarrou a mão da menina e seguiu para o centro de tratamento ortopédico.

Assim que entrou no centro médico, as enfermeiras Nessie Masen e Jane Bishop suspiraram audivelmente com a surpresa que foi ver Edward Cullen com uma criança. As duas mulheres, que achavam o jogador extremamente atraente, ao verem a pequena menina ao lado dele, sentiram os instintos maternos aflorarem.

— Não me incomodaria se ele quisesse ser o pai dos meus filhos. — murmurou Jane para Nessie. A outra enfermeira concordou efusivamente.

A Dra. Angela Weber, foi a próxima que viram — já que antes de começar o tratamento diário, Edward tinha que tomar uma espécie de shake proteico. A nutricionista apesar da sua surpresa em ver a garotinha, não demonstrou como as enfermeiras, optando por dar a ela um doce de banana que havia feito, o qual Claire agradeceu imensamente.

Jacob foi o próximo que encontraram, e ao contrário das mulheres, o fisioterapeuta que sabia que o jogador estava planejando algo, gargalhou quando o viu com a sobrinha.

— Vai apelar assim mesmo, Edward? — provocou.

O jogador sorriu enviesado.

— Se você vai à guerra, lute com todas as suas armas. — replicou.

— Espero que isso funcione. — murmurou Jacob com um meio sorriso.

O jogador continuou seu caminho com a sobrinha ao seu lado, que perguntava inocentemente sobre tudo o que podia, causando até mesmo um pouco de desconforto nele, pela insistência dela em saber sobre tudo.

Ao entrarem na sala, Edward ficou ligeiramente decepcionado ao não ver a Dra. Swan o esperando para iniciar sua rotina. Claire que ainda estava deslumbrada com os equipamentos, perguntava sobre tudo o que podia e não podia ao tio.

Foram bons 10 minutos, com Claire questionando Edward sobre tudo o que tinha na sala, quando finalmente a Dra. Isabella Swan entrou no recinto. Como sempre ela estava linda. Uma calça jeans clara, uma camisa creme de botões revelando um pouco da pele do seu pescoço, e seu jaleco verde claro aberto.

— Edward, desculpe a demora eu… — assim que viu Claire ao lado do paciente, a médica parou seu discurso. Notando a surpresa dela, Edward explicou:

— Minha irmã e cunhado tinham reuniões importantes hoje, e minha mãe alguns exames, por isso Claire ficará comigo no período da manhã.

Isabella sorriu para o jogador e a menina.

— Não tem problema algum. — respondeu, aproximando-se dos dois. — Olá Claire, tudo bem com você?

— Oi. — respondeu timidamente a criança. — Está tudo bem comigo e com você?

— Comigo também está tudo bem. — respondeu a médica. — Eu sou a médica do seu tio, todos me chamam de Isabella, mas você pode me chamar de Bella, tudo bem?

A garota sorriu.

— Bella. Como a Bela da Bela e a Fera? — inquiriu inocentemente.

— Exatamente da mesma forma. — respondeu. — Você está animada para ver seu tio fazendo alguns exercícios para se recuperar logo e voltar a jogar?

— Sim! — tornou a exclamar a garotinha. — Eu sou a _'infermera'_ dele! — respondeu animada.

Bella sorriu.

— Com uma enfermeira como você, tenho certeza que ele vai se recuperar logo. — disse com uma piscadela. — Vamos começar? Eu tenho um jaleco que vai servir certinho em você. — falou, pegando a mão da garotinha e indo até a sua sala, onde ela retirou um jaleco similar ao dela, porém pequeno o suficiente para caber na menina.

No início Claire foi bastante curiosa sobre tudo que Bella fazia a Edward, sempre perguntando a médica o porquê das coisas. Ela respondia a menina, com uma paciência e atenção surpreendentes, sempre utilizando termos fáceis e brincadeiras. Bella até mesmo solicitou a "ajuda" da criança em coisas simples, colocando um sorriso imenso no rosto da garotinha.

Edward fazia os exercícios anaeróbicos dos aparelhos de musculação projetados pela médica — que havia aumentado um pouco a intensidade destes —, causando caretas e dores no atleta, que se esquecera de como sua recuperação era um processo doloroso.

— Tá doendo, tio Edward? — Claire perguntou preocupada.

— Só um pouquinho. — gemeu, claramente em dor.

— Mas é remédio, não deveria doer. — disse a menina atordoada.

— Mas no caso do seu tio ele tem que forçar tudo, por isso que dói. Isso tudo é só pra que ele possa jogar melhor do que antes. — explicou a médica com um sorriso.

— Mas está errado! — interveio a menina com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Não é tão ruim assim, Claire. — disse Edward com gemido.

— É sim! — exclamou agora chorando a menina. — Quando eu faço dodói a mamãe me dá um beijo e não dói assim.

Bella sorriu com a inocência da menina.

— Mas o dodói do tio Edward é diferente. — pontuou.

— Mas você é médica, porque não dá um beijo no tio Edward para sarar? Tenho certeza que seu beijo é mais poderoso, como do príncipe encantado na princesa. — explicou como se fosse óbvio.

Edward que estava preparado para falar algo a sobrinha, diante do pedido de um beijo para a médica, o jogador ficou em silêncio. Ele queria mais que tudo um beijo dela para se curar.

— Não sei se meu beijo é tão poderoso assim. — falou Bella encarando o rosto da pequena Claire e de Edward.

— E se você for jantar com o tio Edward? Quando minha mãe está triste ou com dor, o papai sempre leva ela para jantar. — ponderou a menina com um sorriso.

Edward que observava a interação da sobrinha com a médica, mordeu a bochecha para evitar o sorriso que estava prestes a sair pelos seus lábios.

— Eu… — começou Bella, mas Claire a cortou.

— Você podia ir na casa do tio Edd jantar. Ele faz um _mac & cheese_ muito bom, melhor do que o da mamãe, só não é melhor do que o da vovó Esme. Aposto que ele melhoraria mais rápido.

— Eu… — tentou novamente a médica.

— E depois, se você ainda estiver com fome, ele pode fazer chocolate quente com marshmallows! É tão gostoso!

— Eu tenho certeza que sim. — concordou Bella com um sorriso, encarando Edward, que estava concentrado _demais_ em seus exercícios.

— Você vai? Amanhã? — perguntou esperançosa.

— Eu… não sei Claire. — disse apologética.

— Se você for, eu prometo estar lá! Eu adoro jantar no tio Edd.

Bella encarou o jogador, que agora a encarava expectante, em seguida para a menina que tinha lágrimas ainda manchando o seu rosto, mas com um sorriso animado em seus lábios rosto. Com um suspiro resignado, a médica ortopedista respondeu:

— Ok, eu irei.

.

* * *

_*** infiltração: **__É um movimento de ataque em que um jogador passa pela defesa adversária driblando. A jogada é realizada em velocidade pelo atleta, que usa uma área da quadra chamada de garrafão até chegar na cesta e marcar os pontos, ser interceptado ou receber uma falta._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oi gente! Demorou, mas finalmente chegou! Perdão pela demora, mas vááários problemas pessoais aconteceram nas ultimas semanas, o que só dificultou para atualizar, mas finalmente está aqui! Mais uma vez, quero agradecer a minha beta MARAVILHOSA, a Bri [arroba]lumosgreys por fazer um trabalho espetacular! Quero agradecer também a todos que leram e comentaram, vocês são maravilhosos! Me deixe saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo e dessa intervenção da Rose! _

_Amo vocês,_

_Beijos, Carol_


	4. Toco

_**Disclaimer:**__ infelizmente Twilight não me pertence, mas o Edward basqueteiro, isso sim, então, respeitem! _

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4 — TOCO**

.

Edward sabia que usar Claire para convidar Bella para jantar, foi o golpe mais baixo que ele já praticou. Enquanto fazia seus exercícios, depois que Esme veio buscar a neta, Jacob o avisou que Bella não era tão idiota assim, que só havia aceitado o jantar por causa da menina e que, mesmo assim, não seria um caminho fácil para ele conquistar a médica.

Ele não ligou, preferindo passar o resto do dia nas nuvens, idealizando tudo o que poderia fazer para que o jantar fosse inesquecível e, principalmente, o que faria para que Bella cedesse aos seus avanços.

Na sexta-feira, ele tentou agir de maneira tranquila durante o tratamento, mas a ansiedade o consumia. Mesmo executando as séries de exercícios, ele fazia mentalmente a lista do que deveria comprar no mercado para preparar o jantar. Edward tinha plena consciência que a médica só aceitou o convite, porque foi Claire que o fez, por isso a presença da pequena era essencial para a consumação de todo o plano. Ele já havia até mesmo combinado com Rosalie e Emmett que pegaria a sobrinha na casa da mãe, e que a pequena ficaria com ele aquela noite - o que, claramente, não foi sacrifício algum para o casal.

Jasper, que era a verdadeira velha fofoqueira da família, apareceu no dia anterior em seu apartamento para saber se o plano havia dado certo, e mesmo sabendo o que aconteceria, mandava mensagens a Edward, entre um paciente e outro, para saber como ele agiria com Bella aquela noite.

Sim. Todos os Cullen's estavam ansiosos para descobrir se Edward conquistaria Isabella Swan. Na realidade, não era só os Cullen's, Jacob também estava animado com a perspectiva do jogador ter um "encontro" com sua amiga de infância.

— Não vá com muita sede ao pote. Bella gosta de ser conquistada. — alertou o fisioterapeuta. — Sempre frise que foi você quem fez o jantar, especialmente para ela. Ofereça vinho, Edward! Pelo amor de Deus, não esqueça do vinho, Bella _ama_ um bom vinho rosé.

— Tá, o que mais devo fazer? — ele perguntou acima de um sussurro. — Não quero parecer óbvio, mas quero mostrar que sou um bom partido.

Jacob gargalhou.

— Um conselho: vá na _Flour Bakery_ e pegue uma tartelete de merengue de limão ou o bolo de chocolate do diabo, Bella ama qualquer um dos dois. — ele murmurou. — Sério! Com qualquer um dos dois você vai fazê-la gemer. Pergunte para James, os sons que ela faz comendo o bolo? Até eu que não gosto de mulher fico de pau duro!

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Porra, Jake! Se eu ver essa mulher com uma colher na boca e gemendo, não sei se vou conseguir resistir. — ponderou.

— Você tem que resistir, Edward. Se você quiser dormir com ela em algum momento da sua vida, você precisa ser um príncipe! — advertiu Jacob.

— Eu sou um príncipe! — protestou o ruivo.

Jacob o olhou descrente.

— Você não é. — respondeu Jacob. — Você é um mulherengo que já saiu com 90% das modelos da _Victoria Secrets_, Bella não é assim. Você vai ter que se comportar, você vai ter que ser tudo, menos o Don Juan que um dia já foi. Cantada barata não cola com ela. Você precisa ser inteligente.

— Ei! Eu sou inteligente. — protestou com um bico.

— Quem é inteligente? — perguntou Bella, aproximando de onde o atleta e o fisioterapeuta faziam os exercícios. Edward sentiu suas bochechas enrubescerem e Jake por sua vez, rolou os olhos.

— Nada de mais Dra. Swan. Edward estava me contando sobre um livro que estava lendo: "O idiota inteligente". — Bella franziu o cenho.

— Nunca ouvi falar sobre esse. — ela disse confusa. — De qualquer forma, vim interromper a sessão de vocês para dizer que você está progredindo muito bem Edward, e por isso, vou antecipar os medicamentos da próxima fase.

— Vinte dias antes do previsto? — surpreendeu-se o atleta.

— Sim, sim. Seus gráficos mostram um avanço surreal! Em todos esses anos da minha pesquisa, nunca vi um avanço como esse. — explicou com um sorriso. — Se você continuar com esse progresso, provavelmente anteciparemos sua alta em um mês ou mais.

— Uau! Dra. Swan, isso é incrível! — exclamou Edward, totalmente surpreendido com o fato que em breve poderia estar fazendo aquilo que mais gostava: jogar basquete.

— Sim, porém devo alertá-lo que os medicamentos dessa fase do tratamento não são tão simpáticos como os anteriores. — disse com um meio sorriso.

Edward franziu o cenho confuso.

— Esses medicamentos causam algumas náuseas e até mesmo desmaios. — explicou. Edward arregalou os olhos atordoado. — Mas fique tranquilo, essas drogas não causam qualquer tipo de dependência e você só as tomará por um mês, fazendo com que toda e qualquer substância já tenha saído do seu sangue quando voltar a jogar.

— Essa nova fase, significa que…

— Vamos iniciar alguns exercícios de resistência. Você vai começar a praticar a sua lembrança muscular, os movimentos mais comuns da sua prática esportiva. Primeiro em um ambiente controlado, o laboratório, depois no ambiente real, quadras de basquete. — explicou.

— Eu vou entrar numa quadra? — perguntou surpreso. Bella assentiu.

— Sim, Edward, mas como disse, os exercícios combinados com os medicamentos, podem causar náusea, vertigem e até mesmo desmaios. — frisou.

— E quantas vezes isso aconteceu? — perguntou desafiante. — Canaan teve algum desses sintomas? — a médica negou com a cabeça, Edward sorriu enviesado. — Então dificilmente eu os terei. — falou convencido.

A médica encarou o fisioterapeuta que sorria divertido e depois o atleta.

— Cada organismo reage de uma forma. — falou cautelosa.

Edward deu de ombros, não se importando com a recomendação da médica.

.

Depois de sair do centro ortopédico, Edward passou na farmácia para pegar os novos medicamentos e depois seguiu para o mercado, para comprar os ingredientes do jantar — que felizmente Bella confirmou, afirmando que estaria por volta das oito na casa do atleta —, passou em uma loja de vinhos e pegou um rosé, indicado pelo vendedor. Como tinha a intenção de deixar Bella o mais relaxada possível, para que ela respondesse positivamente às suas investidas, passou na confeitaria indicada por Jacob para pegar a sobremesa antes de pegar Claire na casa da mãe.

Infelizmente, a tartelete de merengue de limão não estava disponível, entretanto o tal bolo de chocolate do diabo estava disponível. A vendedora o olhou com uma cara do tipo: _"eu sei que você está comprando isso para entrar nas calças de uma mulher"_, quando ele pediu três fatias. Com tudo em mãos, Edward passou na casa dos pais para pegar a sobrinha, que estava tão ansiosa quanto o jogador para ver a Dra. Isabella Swan.

Enquanto Edward preparava o _Mac and Cheese_, Claire pintava uns desenhos na mesinha de centro da sala, enquanto Frozen passava na televisão e ela cantava a plenos pulmões as músicas da animação. Ele cortava os vegetais para a salada, quando o interfone tocou, tirando Claire de seu lugar na sala e vindo correndo para a cozinha.

— É a Bella? — perguntou animada.

Edward sorriu para a sobrinha.

— Sim, Claire, ela chegou. — disse, mas antes que ele terminasse a frase a menina já corria para a porta de entrada para esperar a médica.

— Bella! — gritou a menina, assim que a médica saiu do elevador, correndo até onde ela estava. A mulher sorriu para a menina.

— Oi Claire Bear, eu também estou feliz em vê-la. — disse rindo, abraçando a garota.

— Achei que você não viesse mais. — confessou. Bella instantâneamente encarou Edward, que limitou-se a dar de ombros.

— Ela estava empolgada _demais_.

— Eu não seria capaz de perder esse _Mac and Cheese_ tão famoso por nada nesse mundo! — disse para a menina com um sorriso. — Olá Edward. Você está se sentindo bem? O novo medicamento não te deu tontura ou ânsia? — perguntou preocupada.

— Dra. Swan, relaxa. Não vai me dar nada. — disse, fazendo um gesto de descaso com as mãos.

A médica fechou seus olhos em fenda, desconfiada.

— Qualquer mal estar você deve imediatamente deitar Edward, ou então, falar comigo. — pediu.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça desatento.

— O jantar está quase pronto, aceita uma taça de vinho? Tenho um rosé. — ofereceu. A médica, que tinha sua atenção voltada para Claire, assentiu agradecida.

O jantar realmente foi muito bom. Bella não sabia o que Edward colocava em seu macarrão, mas sem dúvida o _Mac and Cheese_ do atleta era um dos melhores que já provara. O vinho gelado e a companhia, também eram fatores que deixavam a médica relaxada, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Após o jantar, quando Edward voltou à mesa com as fatias do melhor bolo de chocolate do mundo, pelo menos para Bella, ela praticamente estava pulando na cadeira. A cada garfada que ela dava, um gemido suave saia de seus lábios e Edward se via mais e mais hipnotizado. Claire, que também comia sua fatia, dizia que aquele sem dúvidas era o seu bolo favorito de todo o mundo.

Eventualmente, após o jantar tardio, Claire acabou adormecendo sobre o desenho que fazia para Bella, arrancando risadinhas dos adultos. Com um pedido de desculpas, o basqueteiro levou a sobrinha ao quarto de hóspedes, deixando a médica sozinha admirando seus inúmeros prêmios.

— Ela é uma bola de energia. — ele disse, voltando à sala.

— Ela é adorável, Edward. — sorriu, virando-se para ele. — Você será um pai incrível, um dia.

Ele sorriu enviesado.

— Claire é fácil de conviver, até mesmo porque não passo muito tempo com ela, não sei se isso irá se aplicar bem quando viver com uma criança 24 por 7. — riu e Bella o acompanhou.

— Quando for a hora, você vai ver que é instintivo. — disse suavemente. — De qualquer maneira o jantar estava delicioso. O melhor _Mac and Cheese_ que já comi. — elogiou.

Edward sorriu.

— Você é sempre bem vinda, Bella. — falou suavemente.

A médica assentiu, bebendo o seu último gole de vinho.

— Eu devo ir, está ficando tarde. — murmurou Bella, levantando-se do sofá.

Edward com sua agilidade impressionante por causa de sua profissão, pegou a mão da morena, impedindo-a de se levantar. Bella arregalou os olhos surpresa, tanto com a atitude do atleta e quanto pelo choque que parecia correr por seu corpo.

— Bella… — ele sussurrou, aproximando-se da médica. Instintivamente, ela também se curvou para perto dele.

Edward sorriu, aquilo já era meio caminho andado.

— Edward? — perguntou incerta a morena, vendo os olhos verdes do atleta ligeiramente desfocados. Ele sorriu torto, balançando a cabeça.

— Bella — ele começou. —, eu sei que algo além de nossa relação profissional está acontecendo. Eu vejo a forma como você me encara, como se estivesse perdida em seu próprio mundo, e por mais bizarro que seja eu também me sinto assim. — ele sorriu torto, colocando uma mão no rosto da mulher com uma delicadeza ímpar.

"Desde que a vi pela primeira vez, algo em mim pareceu despertar… não sei bem dizer a sensação, mas era como se eu te conhecesse a vida toda. Naquele momento eu só tinha uma certeza: eu queria te conhecer pessoalmente, mais afundo. Não só por causa da sua beleza, porque Bella, você é linda, mas é mais do que isso… Você é inteligente, engraçada, consegue, de uma maneira que só minha família consegue, me fazer sentir normal." — ele dizia aquele discurso com intensidade, mas seu olhar desfocado e sua fala lenta, apesar de estranhos, não preocuparam a médica, pelo menos não de início.

— Edward, eu-... — ela começou, mas foi interrompida pelo basqueteiro.

— Eu sei que meu histórico depõe contra mim. Eu sei que por anos eu vendi a figura do mulherengo, mas Bella, eu quero te conhecer melhor, eu quero estar com alguém como você! — e com isso, ele se curvou para tentar beijar a médica, que agilmente virou o rosto, fazendo os lábios do atleta tocarem sua bochecha. Com uma gentileza absurda, Bella afastou ligeiramente Edward com um sorriso.

— Olha Edward, eu me sinto lisonjeada por… hum… seus sentimentos. Mas eu sou sua médica, por mais que esteja rolando algo entre nós, nada pode acontecer enquanto você for meu paciente. É antiético, eu poderia ser punida pelo conselho de medicina, sem contar que poderia perder investimentos e até mesmo minha pesquisa poderia ser encerrada. — ela disse suavemente.

— Mas eu não serei seu paciente para sempre. — interveio ele com a voz embolada. Bella, apesar de surpresa com as palavras do basquetebolista, assim que viu sua feição, colocou sua postura de médica em jogo.

As pupilas de Edward estavam dilatadas, gotículas de suor juntavam-se em suas têmporas, ele passava a língua pelos lábios provando que estes estavam secos, seu olhar estava desfocado, e sua postura estava amolecida, como se estivesse se esforçando para se manter em pé.

— Edward, você está bem? — ela perguntou preocupada.

— Sim. — disse grogue. — Mas você não me respondeu... eu não serei seu paciente para sempre, será que eu tenho uma chance? — questionou, mas dessa vez seu corpo se curvou para frente e seus lábios se conectaram com os de Bella, pegando-a de surpresa. Ela rapidamente se afastou, levando-se do sofá. Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados de surpresa.

— Edward, eu sou sua médica. E mesmo depois que acabar o tratamento, por pelo menos por um ano, vou ter que acompanhar sua evolução. Não tem como a gente ter um relacionamento. — explicou com uma gentileza estrangeira.

O ruivo olhou decepcionado para a morena.

— Desculpe, se passei a impressão errada. — ela disse, pegando o casaco e a bolsa. — É melhor eu ir…

— Bella, você não precisa… — disse o atleta, levantando-se meio cambaleante do sofá. A médica o encarou confusa.

— Edward, você está bem? — tornou a perguntar.

— Não, Bella. Você acabou de me dar um toco. — disse com a voz arrastada. A médica, deixou suas coisas novamente sobre uma poltrona e aproximou-se do atleta.

— O que você está sentindo? — perguntou, assumindo a faceta profissional.

— Eu estou… — ele começou, mas inesperadamente caiu molemente e desacordado sobre o sofá.

— Merda! — exclamou Bella, pegando seu telefone e ligando para a emergência.

.

* * *

_***toco: **__Quando o jogador já acabou de subir na tentativa de arremesso, quer a bola ainda esteja nas mãos dele ou já esteja no ar, um adversário pode interceptar essa bola e terá um toco contabilizado. _

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oi gente! É... eu sei... eu demorei horrores! Mas vocês que leem minhas coisas já devem saber que eu sigo aquela doce e terrível filosofia de: antes tarde do que nunca, e TA-DA! Eis o capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado e... bem... desculpa por esse final, senão tiver um cadinho de drama qual é a graça de escrever fanfic?! Quero agradecer a melhor beta do mundo, a Bri [arroba]lumosgreys (sigam ela gente, sério!), como sempre fazendo uma betagem absurdamente boa! Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram, e nos vemos no próximo! Afinal, agora acabou as férias e as coisas começam a funcionar de verdade! _

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	5. Losing Streak

_**Disclaimer:**__ infelizmente Twilight não me pertence, mas o Edward basqueteiro, isso sim, então, respeitem! _

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5 — LOSING STREAK**

.

_Humilhado_.

Era assim que Edward se sentia depois de ser dispensado pela Dra. Swan, principalmente depois de suas investidas românticas, seguidas de um desmaio. Jamais em sua vida imaginou-se caindo ao chão por conta de medicamentos, inclusive quando Bella lhe disse que isso poderia acontecer, riu-se, dizendo que isso era impossível. Ledo engano.

Toda a cena que se seguiu, de Bella tentando acordá-lo, Rose e Emmett chegando para ficar com Claire e uma ambulância aparecendo para levá-lo ao hospital, para que a médica lhe fizesse alguns exames, era ridícula. Até mesmo quando um médico socorrista questionou se Bella era namorada dele, sua resposta soou mais como um golpe de fundo de quadra que qualquer outro que já levara.

— Não, eu sou a médica dele. — ela respondeu impaciente. — Vou ter que mostrar meu registro? Ou provar a você que o senhor Cullen é meu paciente?

Sim, a resposta dela foi cheia de impaciência, mas, ainda assim, era possível perceber a preocupação gritante que a médica sentia. Alguns poderiam dizer que a preocupação era apenas com o bem estar do basquetebolista, outros poderiam acreditar que tal atitude, devia-se a preocupação com o futuro de sua carreira. Tantos outros, ainda alegariam que, na verdade, sua única preocupação era com a possível falha em seu tratamento.

Edward, por sua vez, não queria acreditar em nenhuma dessas três opções. Na realidade, ele gostaria de não acreditar em nada. O gosto amargo da rejeição de Bella aos seus avanços, era muito pior que um desmaio ou qualquer outra suposição. Mesmo depois de todos os exames e verificações, para ter certeza de que o ocorrido realmente fora um dos efeitos colaterais dos medicamentos — que já haviam sido alertados —, o jogador fora deixado em observação aquela noite e aproveitou o momento para pontuar tudo o que acontecera.

Talvez, se não tivesse desmaiado, poderia ter insistido em algo com a médica e, quem sabe, ter obtido algum sucesso com suas investidas. Ele quase riu desse pensamento insano, mesmo na sua imaginação tão fértil, ele sabia que esse _jamais_ seria o cenário. A convicção de Bella em recusar seus avanços era clara como cristal.

Mas talvez num futuro, quando ele não fosse mais seu paciente, ela poderia aceitar um convite para um jantar, dessa vez sem o pretexto da sua sobrinha…

Mais uma vez ele riu com isso. Era um riso quase desanimado, pois algo lhe dizia que não havia como isso acontecer. Era como torcer para que uma equipe ganhasse um jogo contra o seu principal rival, e ano após ano ser frustrado com o resultado real, mesmo sabendo que era óbvio.

— Merda! — ele bufou para consigo mesmo, encarando o teto branco do quarto em que estava.

— Qual é o motivo da frustração agora? — inquiriu Jasper, ao entrar no quarto em que Edward estava em observação.

— Nada. — respondeu petulantemente ao irmão, que agarrava o prontuário ao pé da cama, para ler o que os médicos haviam escrito.

— Sabe Edward, eu já te disse isso um milhão de vezes, mas parece que sua cabeça oca nunca entende... O fato de sermos irmãos, e no caso eu ser mais velho que você, me faz te compreender melhor do que você mesmo, da mesma forma que Rose me conhece e você conhece tão bem nos dois. — disse Jasper com um sorriso torto. — Então, vou te perguntar educadamente pela segunda vez: qual é a sua frustração agora? Uma certa doutora de longos cabelos e olhos castanhos?

Edward apertou seus olhos com as palmas de suas mãos, suspirando pesadamente. Jasper riu.

— Realmente você achou que seria tão fácil? Que Claire iria convencê-la de jantar com você, e depois que nossa sobrinha fosse dormir, Isabella cairia em seus braços, declarando que você é o príncipe da vida dela? — perguntou com um leve riso em sua voz. Edward encarou o irmão impassível. — Ahh! Qual é? Você não é tão idiota assim?!

— Mas Rose… — começou Edward, porém Jasper o interrompeu.

— Eu amo a nossa irmã, e reconheço que ela é uma mulher de fibra, forte, independente e etc, mas qual é? Ela só teve um namorado, e até onde sabemos, se for mentira prefiro ignorar, ela só esteve com um cara, e esse é o marido dela e pai da filha dela. Para Rose, tudo sempre aconteceu como um maldito conto de fadas, é óbvio que ela ia achar que o mesmo aconteceria com você. Você seria o príncipe que encontraria a sua princesa e vocês viveriam felizes para sempre. — divertiu-se o loiro. — Qual é, Edward? Sério mesmo que você esperava que seria fácil? Que Isabella seria como qualquer outra mulher que você já saiu?

Edward encarou seu irmão.

— Você deveria me animar, não me deixar para baixo. Porra Jazz, você é um cardiologista, sua preocupação deveria ser com o coração das pessoas. — replicou com azedume.

Jasper gargalhou.

— Seu coração está muito bem, e definitivamente você não está morrendo de um coração partido. Para ser sincero, um pouco de verdade é o que você precisa.

— Vai embora Jasper, você está me chateando. — disse Edward fechando seus olhos.

— Você não vai me contar o que aconteceu? — perguntou com um tom de falsa ofensa. — Você desmaiou bem no momento que declarava seu amor a ela? Por que eu tenho certeza que sim, a forma constrangedora que ela narrou o acontecido…

— O que ela disse? — perguntou com um misto de esperança e curiosidade, encarando o rosto do seu irmão.

— Que vocês estavam conversando sobre… a vida, e então iniciaram um tipo de discussão, você fez algo que a fez se afastar, mas você ficou esquisito e desmaiou. — deu de ombros. — Ela parecia bem constrangida explicando isso para o Dr. Makenna e para o nosso pai, era como se ela não quisesse realmente contar o que havia acontecido.

Edward refletiu sobre a fala do irmão, forçando a sua mente a lembrar o que havia acontecido.

— Eu a beijei. — murmurou. Jasper, que respondia uma mensagem de Alice, ergueu o rosto instantemente e encarou o irmão.

— Como é que é? Você a beijou? — perguntou, deixando o celular de lado.

— Um roçar de lábios, eu acho — deu de ombros. —, foi um pouco antes de desmaiar, eu já estava meio off.

Jasper sorriu enviesado.

— Faz todo sentido agora. O constrangimento, as bochechas coradas dela. O fato de que preferia morrer a contar a verdade. É meu irmão, acredito que a Dra. Isabella Swan pode estar afim de você. — pontuou.

Edward bufou indignado.

— Mas ela me recusou, Jazz. Ela disse claramente que durante o tratamento, e até um ano depois dele, não poderia se envolver comigo. Que era a minha médica, que era antiético e isso e aquilo. Então, não vejo qualquer futuro para nós. — suspirou cansado.

— Edward — começou, como se explicasse um problema matemático a uma criança. —, é claro que ela falaria isso. Isabella Swan é o tipo de mulher que valoriza a carreira, que não faria nada para se prejudicar, mas ela também é o tipo de mulher que se surpreende com gestos românticos. Não estou dizendo que o que você fez foi muito inteligente, mas você já plantou a semente, agora deixa a coisa germinar, porque logo vai brotar e florescer alguma coisa interessante.

— Você está usando uma analogia de plantas comigo? — provocou Edward, mas feliz com as palavras do irmão. Jasper, apesar de tudo, o entendia muito bem. Talvez fosse a tal ligação de irmãos que tanto se fala, mas realmente ele conhecia o basqueteiro muito bem.

.

Depois de passar o sábado em observação e o domingo descansando, a segunda-feira chegou sem qualquer tipo de expectativa por parte de Edward. Reencontrar Bella depois do seu colapso era deveras humilhante. Por mais que a conversa com Jasper o tivesse animado, ele ainda sentia-se envergonhado por tudo o que aconteceu.

Contudo, quando chegou ao centro ortopédico e foi recebido por um Jacob sorridente, um James divertido e Ben (o médico residente que poucas vezes viu ajudando Bella) com um sorriso gentil, ele sabia que algo estava terrivelmente errado.

— E aí, Bela adormecida! — provocou Jacob. — Ficamos sabendo do seu colapso no final de semana. Você estava tão confiante que os novos medicamentos não teriam reações em você, que olha… toda a situação soa divertida!

— Ha-ha-ha, engraçadinho. — Edward respondeu contrariado. — Onde está a Dra. Swan? — perguntou para os homens, nenhum em especial.

— A Dra. Swan foi chamada para uma série de conferências em Los Angeles e Denver. — explicou Ben Cheney, o médico residente. — Ela recebeu uma ligação esta manhã, parece que o hospital ortopédico de lá quer iniciar o tipo de tratamento que fazemos aqui, para usar nas próximas olimpíadas, ou algo assim. — deu de ombros. — Ela vai ficar fora duas semanas.

— Ah! — suspirou desanimado.

James que tinha um duplo grau em psicologia e medicina psiquiatra, e já havia percebido o interesse do paciente na médica, sorriu cheio de conhecimento.

— Vai ser bom essas semanas dela longe de você Edward, nós três vamos aplicar o tratamento, e com isso Bella vai poder pensar melhor da sua declaração… talvez traga uma luz ao seu próprio desejo. — respondeu divertido.

Edward encarou o homem desconfiado.

— Eu sou seu psicólogo, conversamos diariamente sobre o tratamento e há algum tempo venho percebendo seu interesse nela. Sem contar que né… — James lançou um olhar de soslaio ao fisioterapeuta.

— Ok! — exclamou Jacob impaciente. — Eu contei, tá legal? Todos nós observamos que desde que você começou o tratamento Bella mudou. Anda vindo mais arrumada, se mostra mais preocupada com você do que jamais esteve com qualquer outro paciente, e ao invés dela designar coisas ao Ben, como normalmente faz com os outros, ela está fazendo tudo por conta própria. É óbvio que é para ficar ao seu lado. — ele suspirou. — Nossa como eu precisava dizer isso!

James revirou os olhos.

— Não sabemos ao certo se ela está interessada em você… _romanticamente_, minha esposa Victoria, que é terapeuta dela, se recusa a dizer — deu de ombros. — ética da profissão, mas ela meio que deixou subentendido que Bella vem falando _muito_ de você. Então… como bons amigos que somos…

— Vamos te ajudar. — declarou Ben, com seu sorriso.

— Talvez eu saiba uma coisa ou outra que pode ajudá-los nessa missão. — murmurou Dra. Angela Weber, a nutricionista, aproximando-se do grupo e dando um suave aperto na mão de Ben.

— Oh meu Deus! Somos quase como um _squad_! — exclamou Jacob afetado, algo que era tão incomum para sua persona. — Missão desencalhar a Bella.

Angela revirou os olhos.

— Bella não está encalhada. — declarou. — Antes de Edward vir fazer o tratamento, ela estava saindo com o Dr. Mackenzie e eles estavam bem sérios na verdade. — disse despreocupadamente, recebendo olhares inquisidores dos quatro homens. — O que? Bella é minha amiga, de vez em quando saímos para beber um coquetel ou outro. — deu de ombros. — Mas no caso, vi Alec e ela saindo da sala de descanso meio amarrotados e com cara de culpados.

— Bella fez sexo no hospital? — inquiriu Jacob divertido. — Jamais poderia dizer que a Dra. Isabella Swan, miss certinha faria algo assim.

— Eu não sei se eles estavam fazendo sexo, Jake. — declarou Angela. — Ela só me disse que ele era bom para aliviar a "coceira", mas que de uns tempos para cá ela estava com um tipo diferente de coceira e que Alec não estava ajudando mais, e por isso terminaram.

— Uau! — exclamou James atordoado. — Bella acabou de me fazer questionar meu grau de psicologia. Como nunca desconfiei de nada disso? E Vicky… com certeza ela sabia e não me contou! — disse com um sorriso.

— Bem, eu fico feliz que sua esposa não contou os segredos de Bella a você, mostra a ética dela, ao contrário da sua — provocou Jacob. —, e não desconfiamos de nada, porque Bella é discreta demais.

— Enfim, por mais que tenhamos um caminhão de segredos da Bella para dissecar, e eu realmente queira ajudar vocês nisso, temos que seguir todo o planejamento dela para o tratamento do Edward. Se ela me ligar no final do dia, pedindo o relatório e eu não tiver ele pronto, com todos os avanços, estou para dizer que sua discrição vai embora e ela não hesitaria em me fritar como um frango do KFC. — suspirou Ben, arrancando risos de todos.

.

O tratamento longe da presença da Dra. Isabella Swan, não foi tão fácil como Edward supôs de início. Na verdade, ele se tornara mais intenso. Os efeitos colaterais dos novos medicamentos vez ou outra aconteciam — principalmente quando começou a praticar alguns movimentos típicos do basquete para ativar sua memória muscular —, mas a cada dia as vertigens, náuseas e letargias diminuam consideravelmente.

Por serem mais fortes que Isabella, James e Ben, o obrigavam a forçar mais sua musculatura, e Jacob, que fiscalizava cada passo da fisioterapia, ficava animado com a evolução de Edward.

Na quinta-feira da segunda semana sem a presença de Bella, o fisioterapeuta mostrou ao atleta seu quadro de evolução, afirmando que se os cálculos dele e de Bella estivessem corretos, o basquetebolista poderia voltar para o fim da temporada, antecipando em quase dois meses do fim do tratamento.

Sua evolução era algo que deixava Edward lisonjeado e esperançoso, mesmo que isso significasse menos tempo em companhia da Dra. Isabella Swan, em contrapartida, significava menos tempo até que ele pudesse realmente investir pesado na médica.

.

Bella sentia-se quase eufórica com os desdobramentos de sua estada em Los Angeles e depois em Denver. Todos pareciam animados com a perspectiva de seu tratamento, e o fato de que o Comitê Olímpico dos Estados Unidos queria replicá-lo, como forma de tratamento intensivo aos atletas olímpicos, era maravilhoso.

Claro que a situação não era ideal, afinal, ela teria que autorizar o uso da patente de todo o seu tratamento a outros médicos e treiná-los, mas a perspectiva de que sua pesquisa de anos estava dando resultados era estimulante.

Ela jamais imaginou que o fato de idealizar algo para evitar que aquilo que aconteceu com Phil, seu padrasto, se repetisse com outros atletas, ganharia a atenção do USOC, ao ponto de terem a intenção de aplicá-lo em todas as federações esportivas. Era maravilhoso! Ela finalmente poderia ajudar mais pessoas a não deixarem o esporte por causa de uma lesão grave, algo que acometia tantos atletas todos os anos.

Por mais emocionalmente que fosse isso, Bella sabia que muito desse interesse era por causa de Riley Biers, um ex-namorado dos tempos de faculdade e atual diretor da junta médica do Comitê Olímpico dos Estados Unidos. Riley sempre declarou que um dia faria o tratamento de Bella ser conhecido nacionalmente, e parecia que ele realmente estava cumprindo sua promessa.

— Eu amo a intensidade com que você faz as coisas. — ele murmurou sobre do ombro de Bella, que estudava os gráficos da evolução de Edward, que Jacob e Ben haviam lhe enviado.

Ela sorri em direção a Riley.

— É a carreira de um importante atleta que está em jogo aqui. — respondeu, fechando o tablet. — Eu tenho certeza que a _USA Basketball_ quer um dos seus principais jogadores disponíveis para Tokyo, no próximo ano.

— Com certeza queremos Cullen, no time. Apesar de sua arrogância, o cara é um gênio nas quadras. — concordou Riley. Bella riu.

— Ele não é tão ruim. Desde que virou meu paciente, ele tem se mostrado bem humilde… — ela sorriu, lembrando do desmaio do atleta. — Na maior parte do tempo.

Riley estuda ela com atenção.

— Sinto que tem alguma coisa no ar… — provocou.

— Ele é meu paciente Ry, eu _jamais_ me envolveria com um paciente.

Riley rolou os olhos.

— Bel, ninguém do conselho a condenaria por se envolver com um paciente. Na verdade você não seria nem a primeira, muito menos a última. — deu de ombros. — Na realidade seria até poético. Você curando o seu amante, com seu tratamento inovador. Tenho certeza que venderia até mais fácil.

— Foi por isso que Bree te abandonou? — provocou a médica. — Por ter esses sonhos românticos impossíveis?

— Ouch! Você como sempre uma estraga prazeres, me lembrando que eu estou passando por um divórcio litigioso. — ele suspirou. — Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que jamais deveria ter me casado com Bree. Era um relacionamento cômodo Bel, mas… ela nunca foi você. Juntos éramos invencíveis… você se lembra dos planos que fazíamos?

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ex-namorado.

— Por isso que você me traiu com a Lauren? — provocou. — Por conta dos planos que fazíamos? — Riley rolou os olhos.

— Mais uma vez sendo estraga prazeres. — divertiu-se. — Enfim, janta comigo hoje? Sei que seu voo sai pela manhã para Boston, então vamos aproveitar nossa última noite juntos, pelos velhos tempos…?

— Eu não vou dormir com você, Ry. — disse Bella, guardando seus documentos e tablet na bolsa.

— E quem falou alguma coisa em dormir aqui, Bella? — replicou galanteador o médico.

— Você é um imbecil, nem sei porque continuo sua amiga.

.

Voltar ao clima gelado de Boston, era desanimador. Apesar de ser sua casa, Bella sentia falta do calor e do sol, que mesmo no verão nunca foi muito intenso no estado de Massachusetts.

Os avanços de Edward nas últimas semanas eram impressionantes. Bella estava extremamente satisfeita com a perspectiva de que ele voltaria muito antes do previsto às quadras. A semana foi intensa no tratamento, entre a prática de exercícios mais pesados, e o estudo das propostas da USOC e do Hospital em LA, ela pouco teve tempo para perceber as diferentes atitudes de Edward, que depois de um intensivão proporcionado pela equipe da Dra. Swan, tinha novos planos para seduzi-la.

Infelizmente na sexta-feira, quando Edward estava planejando um ataque efetivo, a médica pediu que James e Ben auxiliassem Jacob na fisioterapia, para que ela pudesse fazer uma breve reunião com a equipe médica de LA, que veio conhecer as instalações.

Bella estava tão distraída após a reunião, que se mostrou tão recompensadora, que entrou aleatoriamente no banheiro, ignorando completamente o chuveiro ligado e uma possível presença ali, e curvou-se sobre a pia para refrescar o rosto. Ela massageava a água gelada em seu rosto, quando um barulho atrás dela chamou sua atenção, abrindo seus olhos lentamente ali estava Edward Cullen, molhado em toda sua glória nua.

Lentamente ela virou para encarar com seus próprios olhos o que via pelo espelho. Edward, que ainda estava imóvel, a encarava atordoado. Bella admirou os músculos de suas coxas, peito e abdômen, mas seus olhos pareciam focados no V proeminente em seu baixo ventre. Instintivamente ela prendeu seus lábios com os dentes, resistindo para que um não gemido saísse de sua boca.

— Bella. — disse suavemente Edward, reconhecendo a médica.

— Edward… Eu…

Naquele momento, não havia como dizer quem caminhou primeiro, mas quando estavam a poucos passos um do outro, alguém adentrou o banheiro fazendo alarde.

— Bella! Nós temos um problem… — Jacob disse entrando no banheiro, mas parando ao ver a cena.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Jacob Black sentiu-se ressentido por algo. Tanto Bella, quanto Edward olharam para o fisioterapeuta, irritados e atordoados com sua presença.

— É… hum… — ele encarou os dois, mais uma vez. — Desculpe por atrapalhar isso… mas Bella, os novos exames de Edward chegaram do laboratório e temos um grande problema. — murmurou. Bella, que ainda estava ligeiramente atônica com a visão de Edward nu, pareceu acordar de um sonho.

— Como? — falou com a voz grossa e estridente ao mesmo tempo, afastando-se de Edward e caminhando até Jacob, que lhe entregou uma pasta com os resultados laboratoriais.

Jacob encarou Edward, que continuava nu e congelado no mesmo lugar, e murmurou um pedido de desculpas.

— Inferno! — exclamou Bella, e com uma cara fechada virou-se para Edward. — Eu vou ter que pedir para você colocar suas roupas novamente, porque precisamos fazer alguns exames extras com urgência. — falou cheia de profissionalismo.

— O que está acontecendo…?

— Seus exames estão acusando uma infecção na sua cirurgia. Por esses exames identificamos que bactérias do tipo _Streptococcus hemolítico _e _Staphylococcus aureus_ estão se proliferando com rapidez. — explicou.

— Desculpe a minha ignorância, mas isso é o quê? — perguntou Edward confuso, puxando a toalha que estava sobre o banco e se cobrindo.

— São agentes causadores de _fasciíte necrosante_. — respondeu. Edward arregalou seus olhos para os dois.

— Necrose? Isso é possível?

— É raro, mas pode acontecer. — suspirou Bella. — Desculpe, Edward. — murmurou, antes de deixar o banheiro, puxando seu celular e falando com rapidez com alguém.

— Isso é… — ele balbuciou para Jacob.

— Fodido, Edward! — murmurou. — Dependendo de como estiver, isso pode desacelerar toda a sua evolução, sem contar que…

— Que…? — incentivou.

— Isso pode ser o fim da sua carreira, e talvez a de Bella também. — respondeu.

Edward deixou-se cair no banco, totalmente frustrado. Lágrimas de ódio e preocupação inundaram seus olhos. Ele pouco entendia sobre medicina, mas vivendo com seu pai e Jasper, e sendo a vida inteira um atleta, a palavra necrose sempre fora uma constante, e saber que isso poderia estar acontecendo com ele era mais que fodido. Era perturbador.

Mais uma vez, ele sentiu a vertigem de desespero que teve no momento que sofreu aquela lesão. Era como se ele estivesse vencendo o jogo por dois pontos e a equipe adversária fizesse uma cesta de três pontos no último segundo, o fazendo perder mais um jogo.

— Porra! — gritou, batendo seus punhos na madeira do banco.

— Edward… — murmurou Jacob, se aproximando o atleta.

— Corro o risco da minha perna ser amputada? — perguntou com seriedade.

Jacob, que sempre fora verdadeiro, naquele momento não queria dizer a real gravidade da situação, mas Edward precisava dela, mesmo que fosse uma verdade terrível.

— Se estiver em um grau evoluído, sim.

.

* * *

_***Losing streak**__: Os norte-americanos costumam usar essa expressão quando uma equipe está sofrendo uma sequência de derrotas em um campeonato._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oi gente! Eu sei demorou um pouquinho esse capítulo, mas uma série de eventos aconteceu que me impossibilitaram de escrever e depois minha beta, a Bri também teve alguns problemas pessoais e aí acabou atrasando. Mas quem me acompanha nesses quase 11 anos já sabem meu lema: antes tarde do que nunca! Enfim... sei que o capítulo não foi o que a maioria esperava, juro que a Bri ficou dias sem falar comigo por causa da história da necrose, mas juro que vai fazer sentido no final. Só confiem na tia Carol, ok?! Obrigadinha a Bri [arroba]lumosgreys que faz uma betagem surrealmente boa, sério! Vocês não imaginam o monstro que essa guria com as correções! Obrigada mais uma vez a todo mundo que leu, comentou e até mesmo recomendou, isso aqui é feito para vocês e somente vocês, por isso que é importante as reviews, eu PRECISO saber o que vocês estão achando! _

_Amo todos vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	6. Dead Zone

_**Disclaimer:**__ infelizmente Twilight não me pertence, mas o Edward basqueteiro, isso sim, então, respeitem! _

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6 — DEAD ZONE**

.

Bella admirava pela milésima vez os exames de Edward. Nas últimas 4 horas a morena sentiu-se derrotada e principalmente incapaz.

Desde que começou os estudos sobre seu tratamento de recuperação ortopédica em atletas, a médica jamais tivera que enfrentar a possibilidade de uma fasciíte necrosante. Era um dos riscos, ela tinha plena consciência disso, mas como nunca havia enfrentado algo assim, acreditou que estava livre, principalmente com os inúmeros sucessos obtidos ao longo dos anos.

Sabendo que lamentar não era uma opção, a primeira atitude que tomou foi o pedido de internação de Edward e a administração de antibióticos para tentar conter o avanço das bactérias, torcendo para que não fosse necessária qualquer raspagem do tecido morto ou intervenção cirúrgica.

.

Edward estava preocupado e, principalmente, atordoado com as novas reviravoltas em sua recuperação. Pela primeira vez em meses ele estava se sentindo fisicamente bem, ou tão bem quanto a recuperação de uma lesão como a sua permitia. Ele estava cheio de esperanças de que conseguiria competir ainda nessa temporada, mas infelizmente seu sonho havia caiu por terra.

_Necrose_.

O medo e o terror de não saber, mas mesmo assim entender um pouco da gravidade da situação, deixava o atleta paralisado. Ele queria gritar, xingar, bater em qualquer coisa e, na mesma intensidade, ele queria chorar, se enrolar em uma bola e lamentar o seu terrível destino. No entanto, ele não fez nada disso.

Edward tentou se mostrar forte, otimista e esperançoso, mesmo depois de horas fazendo os mais diversos tipos de exames.

Neste momento, ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas, a qual Jake empurrava, seguindo a Dra. Isabella Swan pelos longos corredores do Hospital Geral de Boston, em direção ao quarto em que ele ficaria acomodado sabe-se lá por quantos dias.

Técnicos, enfermeiros, médicos e pacientes encaravam aquela cena com curiosidade e desconfiança. A médica falava rapidamente em seu telefone e Jacob tentava controlar sua tensão sorrindo para todos, enquanto Edward tentava absorver tudo o que acontecia à sua volta. Quando, finalmente, entraram no quarto em que ele ficaria a imagem de seu pai, mãe e irmão o aguardando, fez que o coração de Edward apertasse.

— Oh meu filho! — exclamou Esme, já caminhando de braços estendidos para o filho. — Como você está se sentindo? — perguntou, esquadrinhando o rosto do atleta buscando por uma resposta.

— Esme. — suspirou Carlisle, virando-se para a Dra. Swan. — O quão grave está?

Bella suspirou.

— Eu ainda não tenho certeza Dr. Cullen. — disse derrotada. — No primeiro exame deu que era grave, no seguinte deu que era não tão grave, e os exames de imagem mostram que a área afetada é, principalmente, onde os pinos foram colocado na primeira cirurgia. — explicou.

— Ele terá que fazer outra cirurgia? Digo para remoção dos pinos? — perguntou Jasper.

Bella assentiu.

— Possivelmente. Mas antes de uma intervenção cirúrgica temos que esperar os antibióticos fazerem efeito. — ela suspirou. — Para evitar a proliferação coloquei uma dosagem alta e, se durante as próximas 48 horas tudo ocorrer da forma que espero, acredito que na terça possamos fazer a cirurgia para retirada dos pinos, e remoção do tecido… morto.

— E isso vai causar algum prejuízo a ele? — Carlisle perguntou baixinho, enquanto observava o filho ser amparado pela mãe.

— Eu espero que não Dr. Cullen, mas não podemos descartar a possibilidade de ter que fazer um enxerto.

— Mas isso vai prolongar em quase oito meses a mais a recuperação dele! — exclamou Jasper atordoado.

Bella tornou a assentir.

— Sim. — concordou derrotada. — Como eu disse: não é o cenário ideal, mas tenho que considerar isso.

Carlisle e Jasper ofegaram silenciosamente com a possibilidade e se perderam em seus próprios pensamentos.

— Desculpe. — ela murmurou depois de um tempo. Os dois encararam a médica em confusão. — Eu me comprometi a fazer o meu melhor na recuperação de Edward e… posso ter feito algo _muito_ errado. — lamentou.

Carlisle e Jasper trocaram um olhar de compreensão.

— Isabella — começou Carlisle. —, nossa profissão nunca foi uma ciência exata, e quando Edward se submeteu ao seu tratamento, tanto ele, quanto nós sabíamos que existiam riscos. Não vou dizer que não estamos preocupados, eu estaria sendo hipócrita, principalmente como pai de Edward, mas como médico eu sei que você está fazendo o seu melhor, digo até que o impossível.

Bella deu um sorriso tímido.

— Além de tudo — interveio Jasper. —, acredito que tudo vai dar certo. Algo me diz que tudo isso é só uma pedra no meio do caminho. — Edward, que ouvia com meia atenção a conversa dos três médicos, virou seu olhar para o irmão com um sorriso enviesado.

— Algo te diz, ou é Alice que diz? — provocou o basquetebolista, que conhecia bem demais o dom da cunhada de prever o futuro. O loiro sorriu para o irmão.

— Mesma coisa. — deu de ombros.

— O que? Resolveu pedir Alice em casamento?

— Por que vocês ficam teimando nessa instituição arcaica, chamada casamento? — rebateu o médico, fazendo o clima pesado do quarto se dissipar momentaneamente.

— Se é tão arcaica, porque você me perguntou sobre anéis de noivado? — replicou Rosalie entrando no quarto com o marido.

Jasper bufou.

— Ótimo! Chegou a cavalaria.

— _Jazzie _— provocou a loira com um olhar malicioso. —, sua sorte que não vou rebater essa sua malcriação, porque estou mais preocupada com o _Eddie_ hoje.

Foi a vez de Edward bufar, levando todos a risada.

— Vou deixar vocês conversarem. — interveio a Dra. Swan. — Edward, amanhã cedo eu venho verificar como está o progresso do antibiótico, para que possamos fazer novos exames. Angela já passou uma nova dieta para ajudá-lo nesse momento e James vem conversar com você em… — ela olhou para o relógio. — duas horas, espero que não seja muito tarde. — completou, percebendo que o psicólogo viria conversar com seu paciente próximo das dez da noite.

— Não é tarde. — tranquilizou Edward. — E… obrigado por sua preocupação, Bella.

A morena sorriu, com as bochechas rubras.

— É meu trabalho. — deu de ombros.

— Isso é mais que seu trabalho, Isabella. — disse Jasper com um olhar curioso. O tom vermelho das bochechas da médica se aprofundou.

Murmurando uma despedida a todos, a médica e o fisioterapeuta, Jacob, deixaram o quarto do atleta. O amigo de infância da médica esboçava um sorriso conhecedor em seu rosto.

— Nem venha Jake! — repreendeu a médica.

— Mas você o viu nu! — exclamou afetado. — Se eu não tivesse tão atordoado com os exames, eu teria me condenado para sempre por intrometer em um momento tão…

— Jacob Black! — exclamou Bella, entendendo onde os pensamentos amigo estavam indo. — Ele é meu paciente!

— E desde quando uma boa foda seria um pecado? — deu de ombros. — Você não seria nem a primeira, nem a última médica a se envolver com um paciente. Sem contar que ele gosta de você.

— Eu não vou discutir isso com você. — disse visivelmente constrangida. Jacob ampliou seu sorriso.

— Isso significa que você já pensou e _muito_ nisso! Safada! — provocou o fisioterapeuta, percebendo a médica ficando mais envergonhada do que antes e acelerando seus passos para se afastar dele. Ele limitou-se a gargalhar diante da postura da amiga.

.

Felizmente, depois de 72 horas, a infecção causada pela fasciíte necrosante havia sido controlada, e os exames indicavam que ela era menor do que parecia inicialmente.

A Dra. Swan, diante das notícias conseguiu pela primeira vez respirar aliviada. Com o novo cenário, a cirurgia para a remoção do tecido morto e dos pinos que causaram a infecção, ocorreria no dia seguinte, e por isso, alguns exames prévios para o procedimento cirúrgico foram realizados.

Edward, que tentou durante os três dias manter a calma e esperança, sentiu-se aliviado com as notícias da médica. Talvez sua recuperação levasse mais alguns meses do que ele esperava há uma semana, porém, mesmo que não conseguisse voltar a jogar nesta temporada, pelo menos na próxima a certeza era factível.

James Hunter, o psicólogo, era um grande apoio. Suas conversas com o atleta — apesar da sombra da necrose que pairava sobre o ar —, estavam muito cheias de expectativas e ponderações. O psicólogo reconhecia que o susto, por mais que fosse terrível, foi bom para o basqueteiro, pois o fez ficar mais com os pés no chão, sobre a sua recuperação e futuras lesões.

— Você assistiu o jogo de ontem? — Jacob perguntou a Edward, quando o visitou em seu quarto.

— Foi um jogo fácil. — concordou o ruivo. — Nunca vi o _Atlanta Hawks _jogar tão mal.

— Seu reserva não é muito bom. — divertiu-se o fisioterapeuta.

Edward bufou.

— Brady Fuller é um jogador regular. Acho que como pivô ele seria bem melhor, mas… — deu de ombros. —, dentre as opções no time, ele é o "melhor" para me substituir.

— Mas o próximo jogo vai ser difícil, não vai? Os _Toronto Raptors_ estão arrebentando! O jogo deles contra o _Brooklyn Nets_… porra! Fazia tempo que não via um jogo tão fodido!

Edward sorriu enviesado.

— Foi um jogo do caralho! Daria tudo para estar jogando aquela partida. — suspirou saudosista.

— Relaxa Edward, na próxima temporada você vai arrasar! Tenho certeza que os _Celtics_ vão fazer uma temporada memorável!

— Espero que sim… até mesmo porque temos as olimpíadas vindo aí, espero estar em plena forma para que o time nacional me convoque. — murmurou.

— Você vai estar Edward. — disse a Dra. Swan, entrando no quarto. — Ou então Riley Biers vai caçar minha cabeça! — brincou. Jacob, que sabia do passado da médica com o médico do comitê olímpico, rolou seus olhos.

— Eu duvido que _ele_ faria alguma coisa contra você. — disse sob uma respiração para si mesmo.

Edward se surpreendeu.

— Você conhece Biers? — perguntou a médica.

Bella sorriu.

— Sim, sim… frequentamos a faculdade no mesmo tempo. — deu de ombros. — Somos amigos.

Jacob desdenhou.

— Amigos? Bella… o cara te traiu! Eu não sei como você consegue sequer conversar com ele!

— Vocês… _namoraram_? — interveio Edward surpreso.

— Há muitos anos atrás. — deu de ombros. — Riley acabou casando com uma grande amiga minha.

A conversa, apesar de bastante pessoal, continuou com leveza, porém, quando Edward foi informado que seria levado ao centro cirúrgico, onde seria ministrada a anestesia geral, um nervosismo que beirava a ansiedade começou a tomar conta do atleta.

.

Por mais que fosse uma cirurgia relativamente simples, ela demandou longas 4 horas. A remoção e substituição dos pinos era delicada e difícil, principalmente com a área ao redor destes — onde a bactéria necrosante havia se proliferado — estando morta. Mas felizmente a região era mínima, e a raspagem não causaria qualquer tipo de perda significativa seja no tecido ósseo, ou no muscular, afastando a necessidade de enxerto no local.

A médica Isabella Swan estava aliviada, por mais que tentasse controlar seu nervosismo, ela temia o pior no caso do valioso ala-armador do _Boston Celtics_. Porém, quando a cirurgia terminou, com congratulações da equipe, ela pode pela primeira vez, desde que soube da condição de Edward, respirar aliviada.

Depois de prescrever à equipe de enfermagem a dosagem dos medicamentos a ser ministrada ao atleta, a Dra. Swan, se dirigiu a sua casa para um merecido e necessário descanso.

.

Os últimos dias foram tão inquietantes para a médica, que ela não teve tempo para pensar direito no que havia acontecido antes de Jacob entrar naquele banheiro e interromper o que quer que estivesse prestes a acontecer entre Edward e ela, quando ele estava gloriosamente nu na sua frente. Porém, agora que toda adrenalina e medo que a assolavam haviam se dissipado, Bella começou a refletir sobre aquele evento.

Edward Cullen sempre foi lindo. Isso era um fato muito claro para a morena. Sua pele clara, seus cabelos acobreados e seus intensos olhos verdes, o faziam ser a idealização de um príncipe de contos de fadas. Seu corpo atlético e sua altura, corroboravam na perspectiva dele ser o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher. Contudo, Edward era muito mais que um rostinho bonito e um corpo atlético, ele era engraçado, esperto, inteligente e muito agradável de se estar ao lado.

Sua voz rouca e profunda, sua risada que parecia trovejar dentro si, seu cheiro almiscarado, sua pele de alabastro, seu pênis glorioso…

— Agrrr! — Bella gemeu contra seus próprios travesseiros.

Ela não podia se enredar por esses caminhos, mas… Deus! Ele era _tão_ lindo, grande, grosso…

— Deus, Isabella! Ele é seu paciente! — chamou sua própria atenção.

"_Mas ele não será seu paciente para sempre." _— uma voz muito similar a de Jacob disse no fundo da sua mente. — _"Além do mais, ele está _muito_ interessado em você. Não se esqueça do beijo…"_

Beijo.

Aquele roçar de lábios antes dele desmaiar. A médica tentou arduamente afastar a lembrança do fogo que pareceu consumir sua pele naquele momento, mas ela não conseguia. A onda elétrica ainda refletia em sua corrente sanguínea só com a memória. Em todos os seus anos de vida, com todos os caras com quem já tinha se envolvido, _nenhum_ homem havia feito o que Edward estava fazendo com seu corpo e aquilo a deixava inquieta.

Sabendo que a energia que estava sentido não deixaria seu corpo, principalmente depois de revigorada por uma boa noite de sono, a médica optou por fazer uma corrida no _Arnold Arboretum_, na tentativa de tirar Edward Cullen e seu corpo pecaminoso da cabeça.

.

Dois dias depois da cirurgia para a troca dos pinos e remoção do tecido que foi infectado com a fasciíte necrosante, Edward sentia-se inquieto no hospital. Ele nunca foi muito favorável ao ambiente estéril e impessoal que os hospitais possuíam, tanto que, por isso, fugiu ao máximo da profissão do pai e do irmão. Entretanto, desta vez, o ambiente hospitalar parecia oprimi-lo.

A Dra. Swan havia dito que sua alta ocorreria naquele dia e, por isso, ele parecia mais ansioso e expectante, mal conseguindo relaxar ou descansar naquela noite.

Outra coisa que estava deixando-o inquieto era a própria Dra. Isabella Swan. Ele tentou não pensar muito no olhar que ela lhe deu quando o viu completamente nu, mas, mesmo nos momentos mais sombrios da última semana, seu intenso olhar castanho, que parecia refletir um desejo primitivo e faminto, assombrava sua mente.

Por ser um atleta, Edward tinha plena consciência da constituição de seu corpo, de forma que não foi apenas uma, ou duas vezes que lhe disseram que ele era um cara bonito. Isso somando-se ao fato de que todas as mulheres com que havia se envolvido, tinham lhe dito que seu pau era acima da média — algo que só aumentava seu grande ego masculino. Todavia, o olhar que Bella havia dado ao seu corpo naquele banheiro, era diferente de qualquer outro olhar que havia recebido antes.

Sendo uma profissional da saúde, era óbvio que ela já havia visto mais do que um corpo nu na sua frente — a nudez para ela, pelo menos acreditava Edward, era quase natural —, mas seu olhar naquele momento não era de uma médica, mas sim de uma mulher que desejava um homem. E Deus sabia o quanto ele a desejava.

Por mais que fosse totalmente inapropriado — seja pelo lugar, ou pela a situação —, sua mente começou a imaginar como seria Isabella despojada de suas vestes profissionais.

A curva de sua cintura, de sua bunda, seus seios, sua pele de marfim, que provavelmente seria completada com mamilos róseos. Suas pernas longas e fortes — que era um verdadeiro sonho imaginá-las ao seu redor —, suas mãos e unhas entrelaçadas em seus cabelos os puxando, ou mesmo arranhando suas costas. Seus lábios carnudos sugando os seus, seu cheio de frésias e morangos selvagens em uma tarde de primavera.

Imediatamente seu pau endureceu com a fantasia, e contendo um gemido, ele fechou os olhos e deixou-se consumir por aquele sonho.

.

Bella caminhava distraída pelos corredores do hospital, em direção ao quarto de Edward, e sequer se deu o trabalho de bater na porta antes de entrar, se surpreendendo com um Edward profundamente adormecido, com o objeto de sua fantasia e inquietação naquela manhã, ereto sob a calça de moletom que usava.

Por mais que não quisesse, a morena mordeu seus lábios e segurou um gemido que ameaçava lhe deixar. Sabendo que estava longe de ser profissional, fechou a porta o mais silenciosamente que pôde e caminhou até a cama, totalmente deslumbrada com a visão daquela tenda.

Instintivamente a ponta de seus dedos deslizou por seu membro, quase não tocando-o. Mais uma vez ela suprimiu um gemido, mas não conseguia afastar seus dedos da dureza a qual delicadamente acariciava sobre a calça de moletom.

Edward, que estava longe de estar dormindo, surpreendeu-se quando a Dra. Swan fechou a porta do seu quarto e se aproximou dele. Esforçando-se para manter a respiração constante e os olhos fechados, o atleta esperou para ver o que a médica faria, porém, quando sentiu o toque quase fantasma da ponta de seus dedos em seu membro, ele quase se perdeu.

Era só um roçar suave, quase uma ilusão, mas ainda tão presente. Quase como uma provocação inocente. Ele deixou-se perder naquela sensação, sentindo que ficava mais duro a cada segundo.

Bella sabia que deveria afastar suas mãos dele, mas algo magnético parecia impedi-la. Um sentimento animalesco brotava dentro dela, insistindo para que ela agarrasse seu objeto de desejo e lhe desse a verdadeira atenção que merecia.

É difícil determinar em que momento ela se aproximou mais de Edward, mas ela podia sentir sua respiração em seu rosto, e quase como força sobrenatural, seus rechonchudos lábios pareciam chamá-la.

Os dedos finos e incertos, da mão que não acariciava sua dureza, tocaram suavemente em seus lábios, sentindo sua maciez e suavidade. Ela sabia que deveria se afastar, mas a lembrança daquele breve roçar de lábios, que aconteceu quando foi jantar na casa dele, há mais de três semanas, inundou seus sentidos e, de repente, todo o senso que ela tinha, toda a realidade em torno de si, se esvaiu.

Deveria ser só um apaziguador da necessidade que sentia, da curiosidade que lhe dominava, mas não era. Quando sentiu o calor dos lábios dele contra os seus, Bella se perdeu.

De repente ela queria _tudo_.

Ela queria sentir seu corpo contra o dela, os braços dele a apertando, suas mãos explorando seu corpo, seus lábios deixando aquele rastro de fogo em sua pele. O desejo parecia consumi-la de uma forma tão atordoante e estrangeira, que era como se seu corpo estivesse entrando em combustão.

Edward estava completamente surpreso com a ousadia da médica, mas mesmo querendo, mais do que tudo, aprofundar aquele beijo, ele continuou em seu momento de inércia, sentindo seu coração palpitar velozmente em seus ouvidos e o sangue se acumular ainda mais em sua virilha.

Bella sabia que estava perdendo a cabeça, mas mesmo com a total compreensão de que o que estava fazendo era errado, a ponta de sua língua traçou os lábios de Edward.

Foi quando ele sentiu o fervor úmido da língua da médica, que soube que não havia mais nada que pudesse o segurar. E em um movimento fluido, suas mãos estavam segurando o rosto dela enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo. Bella ofegou e tentou se afastar, mas Edward esperava essa reação, por isso a apertou e deixou seus lábios e língua saborearem aquilo que, nos últimos meses, ele ansiou com toda a força do seu ser.

Eventualmente o ar se tornou necessário e, por mais que não quisesse se afastar da médica, Edward soltou seu aperto da nuca dela. Os olhos castanhos como chocolates derretidos estavam arregalados e alarmados.

— Edward… Eu… — ela começou com um murmuro.

— Não peça desculpas. Por favor, Bella, eu não lamento. — ele rebateu com intensidade.

Ela fechou seus olhos e engoliu em seco.

— Edward, isso está errado. — sussurrou resignada.

— Por que? Por que sou seu paciente? Bella, somos adultos, há meses estamos rodando isso, você sabe tão bem quanto eu. — ele disse, cheio de suposição, mas com uma certeza que fez a médica ofegar.

Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, enquanto seus olhos esquadrinhavam o rosto do atleta, até focalizar em seus olhos esmeraldinos. A ponta do polegar de Edward, deslizando por seus lábios, fizeram com que ela soltasse o lábio que prendia.

— Vá em um encontro comigo. — pediu com confiança.

Bella admirou mais uma vez seu rosto e, por mais que os inúmeros sinais de alerta em sua mente pedissem para que ela negasse, ela se viu assentindo para aquele pedido.

— _Sim_.

.

* * *

_***Dead Zone: **__chamada de "zona morta" é a área próxima à linha de fundo da quadra. O nome refere-se à dificuldade em acertar um arremesso dessa região, já que fica localizada mais na lateral e não há possibilidade de auxílio da tabela._

_._

* * *

_**N/A: **__Oi minhas lindezas, tudo bem com vocês?! Eu sei... tava meio sumida, mas essa quarentena só tá me deixando mais e mais atordoada, ansiosa e estressada, mas é aquilo que já é quase um lema meu: "antes tarde do que nunca". Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, minha beta, a maravilhosa, a incrível, a espetacular Bri [arroba]lumosgreys literalmente surtou com esse final! Nunca ri tanto em uma betagem, quanto com os comentários dela, espero que vocês também tenham curtido e dado boas gargalhadas (estamos precisando nesse momento tão terrível que estamos passando). E se vocês gostaram (ou não, espero que não tenha sido o caso), deixa uma review linda para motivar essa autora louca aqui, por favorzinho?! O feedback de vocês é tão importante, diria essencial para continuar. Obrigada por lerem, continuarem lendo e comentarem, nós vemos no próximo capítulo!_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	7. Field Goal

_**Disclaimer:**__ infelizmente Twilight não me pertence, mas o Edward_

_basqueteiro, isso sim, então, respeitem! _

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7 − FIELD GOAL**

.

Uma semana depois de compartilhar um beijo atordoante com Edward Cullen e concordar em ir a um encontro com ele, a Dra. Isabella Swan, tentava a todo custo se manter calma. Algo que não era tão fácil como parecia, nem em seu trabalho ela conseguia se concentrar com facilidade, fato que chamou a atenção do fisioterapeuta Jacob Black e da nutricionista Angela Weber, mas quando os dois tentaram persuadir a ortopedista a lhe dizer o que estava deixando inquieta, a médica era efusiva em fugir do assunto ou negar que algo estava acontecendo. Fato que não convenceu nenhum dos dois amigos.

− Ela está escondendo algo. – disse Jacob a Angela na sala de descanso, onde tomavam um café na manhã de segunda-feira, quando Edward voltaria ao tratamento, uma vez que já estava parcialmente recuperado da intervenção cirúrgica de 10 dias.

− Você acha?! – Angela perguntou retoricamente, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas por trás de seus óculos de armação de gatinho. – Eu tenho certeza! Eu nunca vi Bella tão distraída como ela esteve nesta última semana.

− Ang, sabemos que ela é discreta com a vida pessoal, mas... – começou Jacob, mas quando Angela assentiu com a cabeça, concordando com o pensamento do fisioterapeuta, no mesmo instante que a porta da sala de descanso abriu revelando Ben Cheney, o médico assistente da Dra. Swan e Dr. James Hunter, o psicólogo.

− O que está acontecendo com a Dra. Swan?! – questionou James, enchendo uma xícara de café.

− Ela praticamente que me expulsou do consultório! – exclamou Ben atordoado. – Disse que precisava fazer uns exames em Edward Cullen, e queria fazer _sozinha_! – completou praticamente ofendido.

− Você viu o quanto ela corava quando o viu?! Parecia uma colegial sendo convidada para o baile! – completou James, com um sorriso torto.

Jacob e Angela trocaram um olhar.

− Bella quis ficar _sozinha_ com Edward Cullen?! – perguntou o fisioterapeuta lentamente, quando Ben assentiu em confirmação, um sorriso começou a aparecer no canto dos lábios dele. – Edward Cullen, o ala-armador do _Boston Celtics_, nosso paciente?! Esse Edward Cullen?! – questionou, mais como uma confirmação tola.

− Você, por acaso, conhece _outro_ Edward Cullen?! – perguntou o residente com um rolar de olhos.

− Jake, Bella _jamais_ se envolveria com um paciente no meio de um tratamento. Não é o perfil dela. – contrapôs Angela com ponderação.

− Hunter, o que você acha?! – inquiriu Jacob, buscando uma opinião mais "especializada".

James tomou um longo gole do seu café, admirando os colegas de trabalho com atenção. O silêncio perdurou por um minuto inteiro.

− Realmente não é o perfil da Dra. Swan – começou lentamente, Angela olhou para Jacob com um "Ha!" em seus lábios, mas quando James levantou as mãos dizendo que tinha mais, o fisioterapeuta sorriu vitorioso para a nutricionista. −, mas o comportamento dela nos últimos dias é atípico... ela parece quase vivendo um dilema moral, sabe?! – deu de ombros. – Ela sempre foi muito difícil de se ler, em contrapartida, Edward...

Jacob com toda a sua altura e pele castanho avermelhada, sorriu amplamente mostrando seus faiscantes dentes brancos. Bella poderia ser reclusa, difícil de se abrir, mas se tinha alguém que era um livro aberto, extremamente fácil de se ler essa pessoa era Edward Cullen, e James como seu psicólogo – o único que havia visto e conversado com ele na última semana, a não ser a Dra. Swan – teria uma perspectiva muito _mais_ profissional sobre o assunto. Sobre o que passava na cabeça do basquetebolista.

− Edward parecia _feliz_ demais na última semana. O que é atordoante, para alguém que passou por uma nova cirurgia por causa de uma necrose. – deu de ombros. – Em nenhum momento do tratamento ele mostrou tanta empatia e ansiedade como na última semana.

"Vocês sabem como funciona terapia, é o único momento que o paciente fica mais vulnerável, ele se abre, tirando todas as máscaras possíveis, mas era como se Edward estivesse escondendo algo, algo bom, mas que ainda não estava certo se pudesse compartilhar." – ele balançou a cabeça, apagando algo que surgia em sua mente. – "Isso é tão antiético da minha parte."

− Se é antiético, você deveria ficar quieto Dr. Hunter. – a voz fria e afiada da Dra. Swan, surpreendeu a todos na sala de descanso que não a viram entrar. Bella podia ser sorrateira _demais_, era como se ela farejasse que estavam falando sobre ela.

Todos os quatro se mexeram inquietos com a reprimenda da médica, mas antes que o constrangimento os dominasse, ela caminhou com segurança até a cafeteira, pegando uma xícara de café para si mesma. O silêncio era opressor enquanto os quatro pares de olhos encaravam as costas de Bella, aguardando que ela lhes desse algum sermão sobre fofocarem sobre os dados pessoais de um paciente, numa sala em que qualquer pessoa pudesse entrar.

Dois minutos se passaram quando ela não disse nada, porém quando todos trocavam olhares expectantes, ela virou para encarar a eles. Seus olhos como os de um gavião estudou a postura de cada um deles, mas quando ela falou sua voz era segura, calorosa e extremamente profissional.

− A felicidade do Sr. Cullen, é porque a cirurgia que fizemos há 10 dias foi um sucesso, e que apesar do tecido necrosado, a área afetada foi mínima, o que pouco interferiu no sucesso que tivemos com o tratamento até agora. Eu havia compartilhado com ele algumas suspeitas, principalmente porque ele estava sentindo-se bem, mas vocês sabem como funciono, não gosto de dar muita esperança aos meus pacientes, para depois retirá-las. – ela deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

Tomou um novo gole do seu café, e voltou ao seu discurso.

– Mas como ele é de uma família de médicos, acho que ele desenvolveu um certo tipo de sexto sentido, ou algo parecido, então ele me fazia as perguntas certas, para confirmar suas suspeitas. Por isso que ele estava feliz, e como se estivesse escondendo algo na última semana. – ela bebeu mais um gole do café. – Era sobre isso que estávamos conversando, estava avaliando e parece que só teremos que voltar uma etapa no tratamento, não quatro como estávamos supondo, o que deixa tudo mais fácil e nós dá mais esperança.

Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com um claro olhar de desafio, principalmente em direção ao fisioterapeuta Jacob Black e o psicólogo James Hunter, ambos se sentiram intimidados com o olhar dela, mas quando ela sorriu para eles, o temor dos profissionais pareceu correr suas espinhas.

− Inclusive ele está esperando vocês para a avaliação física e psicológica. – disse lentamente, encarou o relógio prata em seu pulso. – Eu gostaria que vocês realizassem isso antes do almoço, porque a tarde quero ver se ele consegue realizar alguns movimentos típicos do esporte, para ativarmos a memória muscular. – ponderou suavemente. – Dr. Cheney, acompanhe o Dr. Black e o Dr. Hunter, faça um relatório da sua visão como médico ortopedista da avaliação dos dois. – os três homens concordaram com um assente, e em silêncio deixaram a sala, lançando um olhar de desculpas para a médica e um que resplandecia boa sorte a nutricionista.

− Bella... – começou Angela, sabendo que deveria se desculpar com a médica, que considerava uma amiga.

− Ang, sério, não diga nada. – a ortopedista interveio, bebendo o restante do seu café. – Eu sei que vocês querem o meu bem, estamos juntos nessa empreitada há quase 5 anos, eu conheço todos vocês muito bem, sei que... – ela franziu o cenho. – que parece que Edward e eu estamos flertando um com o outro, e talvez até esteja – ela deu de ombros. −, mas não esqueça ele é meu paciente, e é a recuperação completa dele que devo me preocupar. O sucesso dele é nosso sucesso.

− Bella, desculpa, é que nós... – ela deu de ombros, mordiscando seu lábio inferior. −, nós nos preocupamos com você. Sua vida na última década foi a pesquisa desse tratamento, e você parece se esquecer que é um ser humano que precisa viver... sei que você tem seus encontros, e alguns namoros, mas todos vemos a necessidade que você tem de se apaixonar.

As bochechas da médica ficaram rubras, e ela desviou os olhos do olhar gentil da nutricionista, que era uma de suas melhores amigas.

− Jake conhece você a mais tempo do que todos nós, e ele sente quase que a necessidade de te ver feliz, com o brilho da paixão na sua pele, nos seus olhos, no seu sorriso – ela sorriu brilhantemente, e a médica copiou o gesto. −, palavras dele, não minhas, mas de qualquer forma eu concordo com ele, você precisa viver Bells. Sei que apesar de você querer tanto o sucesso do seu tratamento, você também quer uma família, conhecer um cara que te deixa feliz, que te dê tudo aquilo que sua menininha interna sempre sonhou.

− Como o que você tem com o Dr. Cheney? – perguntou a médica, com um sorriso conhecedor. Foi a vez da nutricionista corar e desviar o olhar. – Vocês não são tão bons em esconder Ang, e Ben... – ela riu consigo mesma. – Ele está apaixonado por você. Sei que vocês tentam manter o mais discreto aqui no hospital, mas todos nós já sabemos que vocês estão bem, não me surpreenderia se viesse um pedido logo. – ela deu uma piscadela para a outra mulher.

Angela bufou uma risada, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

− Bella, se eu não te conhecesse _tão_ bem eu diria que você está tentando desviar do assunto. Mas sim, eu e Ben... bom... estamos juntos e estamos conversando sobre dar um passo adiante no nosso relacionamento, vimos alguns apartamentos... – Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas surpresa com o fato de que o relacionamento dos seus companheiros de equipe era mais avançado do que ela supunha. – Mas não sei... ele ainda está no segundo ano de residência, e eu não estou ficando mais jovem. – ela bufou.

A Dra. Swan rolou os olhos.

− Sério que isso é por causa da idade?! Ang, são alguns anos, e sinceramente você parece bem mais nova do que aparenta. Daria a você no máximo 30, não alguém que completa 35 na próxima semana. – ela riu.

− Dra. Swan! Nunca revele a idade de uma mulher! – exclamou com um fingido sobressalto. Bella gargalhou. – Mas você e o Sr. Cullen, também tem alguns anos de diferença... – ela disse com um sorriso conhecedor.

− Angela...

− Qual é Bella?! Somos só nós duas, eu sei que você tem conversado com a Vicky sobre ele, eu meio que entre ouvi a conversa de vocês sexta. – ela deu de ombros se desculpando. – E vou dizer o mesmo que ela te disse: ele não será seu paciente para sempre. É estranho, mas todos percebemos, principalmente James, por isso que ele estava falando o que dizia quando você entrou aqui, é como se vocês orbitassem um em torno do outro, nunca vi algo assim... é como se... o que vocês têm é... – ela suspirou. – Uau! Eu nem sei definir é magnético, elétrico!

Bella sorriu timidamente, sentindo suas bochechas enrubescer.

− Você assistiu alguma comédia romântica no fim de semana?! Ou foi daqueles livros picantes que me dizia outro dia?! – a médica perguntou para tentar desanuviar o clima pesado, ela sentia que Angela, assim como Victoria Hunter, conseguia lê-la sem que ela revelasse muito.

− Você é impossível Dra. Swan, mas vou deixar por assim mesmo, eu preciso cuidar do almoço do _nosso_ paciente. – o brilho em seu olhar, parecia dizer muito mais do que suas palavras queriam dizer. – Acredito que devo preparar algo com um alto índice de fibras, proteínas, vitaminas do complexo B, C e E... e talvez um pouco de ômega 3 e 6, potássio...?! – ela enumerou profissionalmente, mas ainda com um olhar divertido.

A Dra. Isabella Swan sorriu grande para ela.

− Por isso que exigi que você viesse trabalhar comigo, é a melhor! – elogiou.

Angela corou e rolou os olhos com o elogio da ortopedista, mas com uma rápida despedida deixou a sala de descanso, deixando a Dra. Swan sozinha. Assim que os cabelos negros da nutricionista passaram pelo limiar da porta uma respiração que Bella, sequer havia notado que segurava deixou seus lábios.

Ela sabia que esse, se é que poderia se chamar assim, relacionamento com Edward era complicado com inúmeros fatores, mas principalmente porque ela deveria manter o profissionalismo para não chamar a atenção dos diretores do hospital e também assegurar que o Dr. Riley Biers, por intermédio do comitê olímpico dos Estados Unidos, cumprissem sua parte no acordo que estavam fazendo e investissem o que prometeram na ampliação da sua pesquisa.

Havia muito em jogo, e ela não poderia deixar que uma paixonite, uma necessidade "sexual", afetasse tudo que ela lutou para conseguir em mais da metade da sua vida, por mais que Edward Cullen fosse tentador demais para o seu próprio bem.

− Maldita seja essa lesão. – murmurou para si mesma, pegando mais uma xícara de café, mas recordando do beijo urgente que Edward lhe deu assim que fechou a porta do seu consultório mais cedo naquela manhã.

Desde aquele momento absurdo que compartilharam no quarto em que ele se recuperava da cirurgia há uma semana, os dois viam roubando esses momentos escondidos. Ela tentava se manter profissional, evitando que deixasse envolver pelo atleta, mas Deus lhe dê forças, que era quase impossível.

Edward não era apenas bom na quadra com uma bola de basquete em mãos, ele era excepcionalmente bom fora. Suas mãos grandes eram ágeis e firmes. Quentes e calejadas da maneira correta. Seus braços de músculos esguios eram fortes e acalentadores, davam uma segurança que ela só se sentia ao lado do pai; entretanto, nada era como seus lábios. E sua língua.

Seus beijos eram fervorosos, sensuais, apaixonados, atordoantes. Mais de uma vez ela teve que lembrar como respirar para não cair desfalecida nos braços dele, por esquecer-se de como deveria inflar seus pulmões com ar e depois soltá-los.

Era difícil manter as coisas castas, principalmente quando ele parecia transpirar uma sexualidade que a deixava quente em lugares que antes sempre precisavam de muitos estímulos, mas com ele, bastava um beijo mais urgente, um esbarrão meio sem querer em seus seios e um aperto em suas coxas, que seu núcleo começava a pulsar com uma necessidade quase obscena. Não ajudava que ele também ficava excitado com facilidade, seu comprimento – por mais que ela só tenha visto coberto ou sentido – era surpreendente.

Sim, ela estava precisando de sexo. Aquele sexo que durava boas horas, que a fizesse gozar de maneiras que daria inveja a qualquer atriz pornô, que a deixasse mole, não sentindo nenhum osso ou músculo do seu corpo, que todo o pensamento se esvai e fica só a paz branca da satisfação.

− _Controle-se Bella!_ – ela se repreendeu alto, na sala vazia, balançando sua cabeça para afastar seus pensamentos nenhum pouco inocentes.

Ela precisava resistir a Edward, pelo menos por mais um pouco. Não era uma tarefa fácil, ela era uma mulher de 35, quase 36 anos, que não tinha um bom sexo há quase um ano, e que seu relógio biológico estava apitando alucinadamente.

Bufando com sua linha de pensamento, ela retirou seu celular do bolso, procurando a conversa com sua terapeuta.

_**BS: Oi Vicky, podemos conversar hoje?! Precisando me abrir.**_

Não era muito ético ter como terapeuta sua melhor amiga, mas desde que viera morar em Boston para cursar medicina da Harvard, Victoria que foi sua colega de quarto e tornou-se uma das poucas pessoas que Bella confiava. Assim, foi natural que quando precisava desabafar sobre o trabalho, a vida ou simplesmente se abrir com alguém ela procurasse Victoria. No começo ela foi resistente em aceitar os pagamentos da médica, mas depois de uma conversa bastante incisiva as duas traçaram uma linha que separava a amizade, da vida profissional.

_**VH: Oi Bella, que tipo de conversa seria essa?! Do tipo conversa de amigas que podemos ter, tomando um drink ou do tipo que preciso de uma prancheta e você em um divã?!**_

Bella sorriu com a facilidade com que Victoria a conhecia, era enervante como a ruiva parecia conhecer exatamente o que ela precisava, simplesmente pelo tom de sua mensagem de texto.

_**BS: Um pouco dos dois.**_

_**VH: Problemas no paraíso?!**_

_**BS: Não sei bem... Pode ser na minha casa?!**_

_**VH: Claro! Às 19h?!**_

_**BS: Perfeito! Vou encomendar o Beef do Midnight Sun.**_

_**VH: Eu levo o vinho! Até mais tarde. E não surte!**_

A morena gargalhou quando leu a mensagem da amiga, era típico de Victoria mandar algo como "não surte", para ela, é como se ela tivesse adivinhado que Bella estava a um passo de surtar. Com um sorriso em seus lábios ela tomou o restante do café e retornou para seu consultório, ela precisava terminar de conferir a proposta de Riley e do Comitê Olímpico, antes de passar para sua advogada analisar.

.

Edward realizava os exercícios que Jacob o instruía com facilidade e perícia. Suas respostas às perguntas de James eram sempre claras e cheias de expectativa e esperança. Nada parecia fora do normal. Ben, que anotava cada etapa do que acontecia observava aquilo quase como se fosse um sonho idílico, porém ele não era o único que notava aquilo, tanto Jacob, quanto James percebiam que tudo parecia muito onírico para ser verdadeiro.

− Ok, eu vou morder a isca. – disse Jacob dramaticamente. – O que está acontecendo Edward?! O que você está escondendo?!

O basquetebolista que terminava a execução de um exercício, retornou à posição inicial e encarou o fisioterapeuta.

− O que você está dizendo Jake?! – perguntou com falsa confusão. – Estou motivado, é isso, a Dra. Swan disse que felizmente aquele problema da necrose não retrocedeu tanto o meu tratamento, e temos o mesmo prazo para o meu retorno, que se der certo, eu consigo jogar os últimos jogos dessa temporada, só isso é o suficiente para que eu fique determinado!

Os três membros da equipe da Dra. Swan trocaram um olhar, que mesmo não os conhecendo há tanto tempo, Edward sabia que não havia comprado sua meia verdade.

− Sabe, você subestima a nossa inteligência Cullen. – provocou James, abaixando sua prancheta numa mesa e cruzando seus braços. – Não só a minha que sou psicólogo, e entendo tudo sobre comportamentos esquivos, mas de Jacob e Ben. Todos nós sabemos que você está... hum... "interessado" – disse ele fazendo aspas no ar. – na Dra. Swan, inclusive, se não me falhe a memória, queria nossa ajuda para conquistá-la, mas tem se esquivando de qualquer pergunta sobre isso ou algo que chegue perto o suficiente. Então, Edward, o que está acontecendo?! – perguntou incisivo, no melhor estilo freudiano.

− Na-... – ele começou, mas quem o cortou, para a surpresa de todos foi o Dr. Ben Cheney:

− Edward, eu achei que estávamos desenvolvendo um tipo de amizade, isso aqui... – ele olhou para o fisioterapeuta e o psicólogo, que assentiram em concordância. −, é fora dos registros. Vamos pensar como... uma conversa de vestiário, depois de um jogo. – disse com um sorriso sincero e amigável. – Sabemos que você não é um cara que desiste fácil de um desafio, e Bella é um desafio.

Edward relaxou sua posição, suspirando pesadamente.

− Eu não achei que vocês fossem tão próximos dela, assim. – ele ponderou, dando de ombros.

− Ben, é o mais novo da equipe e já está aqui há 2 anos, todos os outros começamos com a Bella esse programa, todos vimos que isso aqui podia ser grandioso, e parece que vai ser. – disse Jacob com sinceridade.

− Bella e minha esposa, Victoria, são grandes amigas. Ela inclusive esteve em nosso casamento como dama de honra, se faz você entender o nível da amizade delas. – explicou James. – Aqui dentro do hospital nos esforçamos em manter tudo o mais profissional possível, principalmente porque estamos esperando um grande investimento para esse tratamento, trazer mais profissionais, algo que o legitime o tratamento.

Edward, lançou um olhar pouco convencido para James sobre o que ele falava, deslizando rapidamente o olhar para Jacob. O psicólogo, rolou os olhos impaciente.

− Jacob é o que tem mais dificuldade de manter a máscara de profissional, como tem mais contato com os pacientes, ele acaba se abrindo muito a eles, mas Bella, Angela, Ben, as enfermeiras e eu, tentamos nos manter mais distantes, tudo para sermos mais objetivos nos nossos propósitos. – James explicou com uma calma, que parecia estar dando aula de matemática para crianças.

Edward que prestava a atenção em cada frase dita pelos três, ponderou as palavras de James mais tempo que o necessário, deixando o silêncio ficar opressor, principalmente pelo olhar expectante dos outros presentes na sala.

− Se vocês tentam deixar tudo _tão_ profissional, porque se importam tanto com o que está acontecendo comigo? – perguntou o atleta com um ar vitorioso, achando que havia notado uma brecha no discurso deles, porém o olhar divertido que os três compartilharam o desanimou.

− Não é porque somos profissionais que não podemos ser observadores. – ponderou Jacob. – Quem nos olha de fora, ou executando nosso trabalho não imagina o vínculo que partilhamos, passamos por muitos maus momentos até conseguimos chegar onde estamos hoje, tudo isso aqui – ele circulou com os dedos. −, funciona como uma família. Nós somos uma família, com alguns segredos, claro, mas ainda uma família, nos preocupamos um com o outro, conhecemos o outro melhor do que a nós mesmos. E assim, como estamos observando que você parece estar escondendo algo pelos últimos dias, Bella também está, e é uma matemática simples. – o moreno sorriu brilhantemente.

O basquetebolista admirou os três surpreso, com o quanto eles eram observadores e profissionais, nesses quase três meses em tratamento ele não havia percebido metade do que haviam lhe dito nos últimos 10 minutos, talvez, ele não fosse tão perceptivo quanto pensasse.

− Nós nos beijamos. – disse sem rodeios.

− Uau! – exclamou James surpreso. – Isso explica _muita_ coisa. – murmurou para consigo mesmo, Edward o encarou confuso, com uma pergunta em seus olhos. – Ela e Vicky estão sempre conversando, mas nos últimos dias as conversas se tornaram mais... _íntimas_, se possível. – ele deu de ombros. – Sempre de portas fechadas e aos sussurros, ou então no consultório de Vicky no centro ou na casa da Bella, é como se estivessem fofocando.

Edward sorriu convencido e ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

− Será que é sobre _nós_?!

− Cara! Você é muito convencido! – riu Jacob. – Mas antes de James contar mais detalhes sórdidos dos encontros da Bella e da Vicky, esses beijos tem acontecido com que frequência, vocês já passaram para a terceira base?! – ele balançou as sobrancelhas. – E onde você a levou no primeiro encontro?!

− Primeiro, ainda não tivemos um encontro. Caso você não se recorde, Jacob, a última semana eu estive me recuperando de uma cirurgia que tirou um pedaço de tecido necrosado do meu tornozelo, não conseguimos ir muito além do que o consultório dela. – ele explicou como se fosse óbvio.

Jacob sorriu para o duplo sentido da frase do atleta, Edward rolou seus olhos exasperado.

− Segundo, estamos indo devagar. Bella ainda está temerosa, porque sou paciente dela, então estamos sendo discretos, e não estamos no _high school_ para ficar de amassos e só pensar em rapidinha.

− Nem de brincar de médico?! – para a surpresa de Edward, quem fez essa pergunta foi James, não Jacob.

− Vocês têm quantos anos?! Doze?! – ele perguntou rindo. – E não, não passamos de alguns beijos castos, ela sequer me deixa tocar os seus seios. – murmurou com pesar.

Ben, Jacob e James gargalharam com a frase tão juvenil de Edward, era ridículo que três marmanjos que já passaram da casa dos trinta – e quarenta, no caso de James −, falassem sobre encontros com mulheres como se estivessem no ensino médio.

− Vocês são ridículos! – protestou entre gargalhadas o atleta. Depois de se recuperar da crise de risos, ele completou. – Ela já aceitou ir em um encontro comigo, estou pensando no sábado, talvez no _Twilight Flower's_, é discreto, romântico e principalmente não irá chamar tanto a atenção. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas, eu sei que não vamos avançar mais do que alguns toques e beijos mais fervorosos, não por enquanto. – completou com sabedoria.

− Esse é um bom restaurante, foi lá que pedi Vicky em casamento. – James murmurou, mais para consigo mesmo. – De qualquer forma, Bella, é profissional Edward, você vai ter que ser paciente com ela, estar nesse... _relacionamento?_, já é difícil o suficiente para ela, até mesmo porque não gosta de misturar negócios com prazer, então ela vai protelar para seguir para um próximo nível o máximo que puder, você vai ter que ter paciência, meu amigo. – ele sorriu compadecido, Edward gemeu em frustração.

− Cuidado para não se esforçar muito batendo punheta, você pode deslocar o ombro. – divertiu-se Jacob.

− Porém, antes um ombro deslocado, do que as bolas roxas de vontade. – brincou Ben rindo, fazendo que todos o acompanhassem.

.

Depois de uma noite agradável com Victoria, onde Bella pela primeira vez foi realmente sincera com a amiga pelos seus sentimentos pelo seu paciente, ela sentia-se mais confiante em seguir com sabe-se lá o que eles estavam construindo. Claro, ainda havia a necessidade de serem discretos e manter alguns desejos reprimidos – seja pelo sucesso do tratamento, seja pela dificuldade de misturar a vida pessoal, com a profissional −, mas a verdade que ela estava animada para algo assim, que não fosse direto para o ato sexual puro e cru, mas a construção de algo aos poucos, ela só esperava que Edward também.

Apesar de se manterem firmes no tratamento, agora eles perdiam muito tempo, quando estavam sozinhos, para trocar beijos. Mas era evidente que os beijos já não satisfaziam nenhum dos dois, principalmente pela troca de olhares que deixava quem quer que estivesse com eles na sala incomodado.

Foi quando a Dra. Swan saiu para atender uma ligação do Comitê Olímpico no meio da tarde de sexta-feira, quando o atleta fazia sua sequência de exercícios com Jacob, que o fisioterapeuta, que já não suportava o carregado ar sexual entre eles, perguntou sem rodeios:

− Então, qual é os planos para amanhã? – Edward que fazia uns exercícios para fortalecer a musculatura de seu tornozelo, virou o rosto concentrado ao moreno em uma clara expressão de pergunta.

− Planos?! – perguntou se esforçando para repetir mais uma vez a sequência.

− Você e Bella ainda vão a um encontro amanhã, certo?! – ele perguntou.

− Sim. Nosso primeiro encontro. – concordou Edward ofegante, relaxando a perna depois de repetir por dez vezes um exercício que exigia bastante da mobilidade do seu tornozelo.

− Ok, e o que mais?! – insistiu Jacob. – Vocês irão no _Twilight Flower's_ e depois?! – incentivou, balançando para cima e para baixo suas sobrancelhas.

Edward franziu o cenho.

− Eu não pensei nisso. – disse.

Jacob esperou um momento, passando outra sequência de exercícios para o atleta, antes de falar:

− Edward! Por favor! Você só está pensando nisso! – ele exclamou irritado. O ruivo rolou os olhos impaciente.

− Não sei Jake, não é como se eu pudesse dirigir ainda. – rebateu irritado. – Ela se ofereceu para me buscar em casa, para irmos ao restaurante, talvez eu a convide para subir, tomar mais um vinho ou... assistir um filme. – deu de ombros. Jacob sorriu um sorriso cheio de dentes.

− Vinho?! Filme?! – repetiu. – A taça vai ser o corpo dela e o seu, e o filme será um pornô caseiro?! – provocou.

− Você só pensa em sexo?! – provocou Edward com um sorriso, finalizando o exercício.

Jacob o encarou desacreditado, enquanto arrumava o próximo aparelho.

− Posso ser gay, Edward, mas ainda sou homem, e como qualquer outro homem eu penso _muito_ em sexo, assim como você! – rebateu com sensatez.

− Eu gostaria, mas não vai acontecer. – o atleta disse derrotado. – Ela traçou alguns limites por enquanto, duvido que ela vá aceitar meu convite para subir.

− Mas é um encontro, Edward! E isso para a quem há duas semanas não tinha nada é quase o céu. Tenho certeza que a Bella não é tão contida como prega. – ele sorriu sabiamente. – Sem contar que ela tem uma _Ranger Rover_, já viu o tamanho daquilo?! É quase uma casa!

− Jacob... – o basqueteiro disse com um tom de aviso, mas o sorriso no canto de seus lábios mostrava que ele pensava o mesmo que o fisioterapeuta.

.

Bella se encarou mais uma vez no espelho de corpo inteiro do seu closet. O vestido preto de mangas curtas que batia acima do seu joelho a deixava com as pernas longas, combinado com os scarpins pretos que usava deixava ela elegante e sensual. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam soltos – muito diferente do que ela normalmente usava no trabalho −, com ondas largas e com um pouco de volume. Seus olhos eram destacados pela maquiagem, enquanto seus lábios estavam convidativos o suficiente para serem beijados.

− Você está linda, Bella. – disse para o seu próprio reflexo. Com um sorriso agarrou a bolsa de mão que usaria e deixou seu lar.

Edward não morava muito longe da casa dela, na verdade era no mesmo bairro a apenas alguns quarteirões de distância, o que não ajudou em nada a médica acalmar o nervosismo que sentia. Porém, quando parou o carro em frente ao elegante edifício, viu o atleta munido de sua bengala – para ajudá-lo no apoio −, caminhar até ela com um belo buquê de lírios brancos e cor de rosa.

Bella sorriu afetada com aquele gesto.

− Sei que é um pouco clichê dar flores em um primeiro encontro, mas não achei conveniente vir de mãos vazias. – disse ele com um leve rubor nas bochechas. O sorriso da médica se ampliou.

− São lindas, Edward. Eu amei! – exclamou, absorvendo o aroma dos lírios. – Sem contar que eu adoro um clichê. – disse envergonhada. O atleta sorriu convencido, passando um de seus braços pela cintura da mulher e a puxando para um beijo urgente.

Quando se separaram Bella estava ainda mais corada, enquanto ele sorria convencido. Em um momento de constrangimento, ambos se acomodaram no carro e ela conduziu em direção ao restaurante que ficava numa região mais afastada.

O jantar foi incrível.

Edward era sedutor e lisonjeiro de maneiras que Bella jamais antes tinha visto. Ele a cortejava com palavras doces e as vezes antiquadas, pertencentes a algum personagem das irmãs Brönte, mas isso que deixava tudo ainda mais incrível.

O ambiente romântico e discreto do restaurante ajudava na aura sensual e apaixonada que rondava os dois. A música suave que tocava ao fundo, as velas que forneciam uma iluminação indireta, o vinho que compartilharam, a comida e principalmente a sobremesa – um delicioso bolo de chocolate, fazia que uma energia fluísse com facilidade.

E, por mais que gostariam de esticar aquele encontro por um tempo indefinido, quando o garçom – não muito discretamente −, perguntou se estavam prontos para pedir a conta eles sabiam que teriam que encerrar a noite.

Quando chegaram em frente ao apartamento de Edward, eles se envolveram em um beijo cheio de paixão, e quando se afastaram ambos estavam ofegantes, mas seus olhares brilhavam de satisfação.

− Eu me diverti muito essa noite. – ela disse, passando as costas dos seus dedos no maxilar dele, sentindo a barba por fazer.

− Eu também. – ele concordou. – Foi uma noite incrível, não gostaria que acabasse. – revelou timidamente. Ela sorriu e assentiu.

− Eu também. – sua voz era baixa, quase um sussurro, que se ele não tivesse tão atento a ela, jamais teria percebido.

Notando a relutância na voz dela de encerrar a noite, Edward tomou a decisão que sabia que era arriscada, mas naquele momento – nublado pelo desejo −, não conseguiu evitar o convite:

− Você gostaria de subir? – a insegurança no seu tom, rapidamente foi substituído por um sorriso de vitória com o sorriso amplo da médica.

− _Eu adoraria_.

.

* * *

_***Field Goal:**__ também chamada de Basket, ou seja, a cesta. O momento que no basquete se marca um ponto._

_._

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Oi gente! Ain como eu estava com saudade desses dois! Mas com toda a correria da vida e mês passado todo mundo empolgado por Midnight Sun eu deixei para postar depois isso aqui, e acho que valeu a pena, certo?! Nosso basqueteiro tá melhorando, nossa médica tá deixando ele entrar, e o amor está no ar! Ansiosa para os próximos! Sim, isso significa que está acabando mais 3 e daremos adeus a esse universo louco! _

_Quero agradecer a todos que leem, comentam, mandam recomendação, surtam no twitter… amores, sério, vocês são incríveis! Isso aqui sempre foi para vocês e saber que estou agradando é sempre incrível! Infelizmente a Bri não vai conseguir mais betar os capítulos (TCC, aquele trauma da vida universitária), mas essa fic ainda é pra ela, sempre para ela que me apoiou desde o começo, e claro vocês também que não desistem de mim!_

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo e já sabe: deixa uma review! _

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


	8. Winning Streak

_**Disclaimer:**__ infelizmente Twilight não me pertence, mas o Edward basqueteiro, isso sim, então, respeitem! _

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8 — WINNING STREAK**

.

O som ruidoso do elevador subindo até o andar de Edward, parecia acompanhar um tremor interno que dominava Bella. Ela não sabia ao certo o que levou a aceitar o convite dele para subir até a sua casa, mas ela havia feito. E, por mais que sua ida ao seu apartamento poderia indicar que possivelmente fariam sexo, ela estava firme em sua decisão em esperar mais um pouco, pelo menos até ele poder andar sem a ajuda da bengala e poder praticar algumas jogadas da sua prática esportiva.

− Você quer beber alguma coisa?! – ele perguntou incerto, depois que passaram pelo limiar da porta.

− Uma água seria ótimo. – ela disse, com um sorriso.

Enquanto ele se movia com agilidade por sua cozinha, ela caminhou em direção às janelas que iam do chão ao teto, observando a cidade lá embaixo. Apesar do horário, Boston ainda estava viva: carros, pessoas andando, amigos se encontrando e conversando, casais se abraçando.

− Bella. – ele disse suavemente, gingando até ela com o copo d'água.

− Nem parece que estamos no inverno. – ela disse observando ainda as pessoas.

− Os dias andam bem quentes, o que é bem estranho para janeiro. – ele concordou.

− Este clima é muito favorável à sua recuperação. – disse, virando para encará-lo. – Se as coisas continuarem progredindo como estão, tenho certeza que você vai conseguir voltar às quadras em abril, a tempo de jogar a parte final da temporada regular, e ainda participar dos _playoffs_, e quem sabe das finais?! – completou com um sorriso animado, pegando o copo que ele oferecia e tomando um grande gole da água.

− Um pouco menos que três meses. – ele suspirou, colocando as mãos no bolso de sua calça preta.

Bella engoliu a água e encarou o rosto dele. Edward Cullen era um homem lindo. Mesmo depois de vê-lo quase todos os dias pelos últimos três meses, e estar podendo beijá-lo sem sentido nas duas últimas semanas, ela ainda se surpreendia com o quão belo ele era.

Trabalhando com medicina esportiva, ela já teve que enfrentar todos os tipos de atletas, de todas as modalidades possíveis, mas dos basquetebolistas que ela já teve como paciente, ele sem dúvida era o mais belo, na verdade de todos os pacientes que já teve, ele era o mais lindo.

− Eu não vou pedir para você esperar todo esse tempo. – ela disse acima de um sussurro, que se ele não tivesse em total silêncio, jamais teria a ouvido.

Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros e brilhantes, como folhas de uma floresta ao sol do meio dia, e eles esquadrinharam o rosto dela com expectativa e ansiedade.

− Não estou dizendo que vá acontecer essa noite, campeão. – ela afirmou com um sorriso, o empurrando de leve. Ele também sorriu.

− Bella, eu não quero apressar nada... – começou a dizer, mas hesitou por um breve momento. −, não tem problema seguir seu tempo.

Ela sorriu agradecida.

− Obrigada Edward. Mas, ao contrário do que eu passo e do que meus amigos dizem sobre mim – ela sorriu, quando viu os olhos arregalados dele. −, eu sei que vocês andam falando sobre mim. Não sou tão absorta no trabalho assim, sem contar que vocês não são nenhum pouco discretos. – censurou, e ele teve a decência de corar ligeiramente. – De qualquer forma, eu não sou tão puritana ou certinha como todos acreditam. – ela deu uma piscadela para ele e caminhou até o grande sofá.

Edward continuou no lugar em que estava admirando o movimento sedutor dos seus quadris, que se moviam com sensualidade, conforme ela andava. Ele teve que engolir em seco, e controlar o desejo por ela que estava prestes a romper.

− Felizmente James, a vida inteira se desligou das conversas que tive com Vicky, caso contrário ele _jamais_ me respeitaria como sua superior. – ela divagou, colocando o copo sobre a mesa de centro, encarando-o com os olhos luxuriantes. – Você não vai me levar para a cama, mas pode me beijar, sabia?! – provocou, mas foi o suficiente para que o ruivo caminhasse cambaleante até o sofá a puxando para um beijo sôfrego.

Suas línguas se envolviam naquela dança sensual e desejosa. Seus lábios ansiavam por senti a suavidade um do outro. Suas mãos enlaçaram-se entre os seus cabelos, os puxando levemente, produzindo gemidos ora nela, ora nele. O ar de paixão estava presente em cada beijo compartilhado, cada carícia trocada, cada olhar que parecia ver a alma um do outro. Mesmo quando estavam tão envolvidos naquela aura de luxúria e desejo, era como se a alma dos dois se conectassem de uma forma onírica. _Essencial_.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo se beijando no sofá. Bella sentada no colo de Edward, com seu vestido preto amontoado no topo de suas coxas. Apesar da sensualidade do momento – e da evidente excitação que ambos partilhavam −, naquela noite eles se comportaram como adolescentes. Se agarrando no sofá da sala no escuro.

Foi só quando ele, começou a bocejar e seus olhos piscarem constantemente – para afastar o sono do dia que começou cedo demais para o fim de semana, que a médica decidiu que estava na hora de encerrar a noite. Despedindo-se do atleta com um beijo longo e apaixonado a médica o deixou, seguindo para a noite estranhamente quente para o inverno do final de janeiro.

.

Apesar da discrição que tanto Edward, como a Dra. Isabella Swan colocavam no seu relacionamento, eles não escondiam que estavam juntos – pelo menos não mais da equipe que trabalhava ao lado dos dois diariamente, e da família dele. Ela inclusive participara de alguns almoços hospedados pela mãe de Edward no decorrer do mês de fevereiro.

Mas não era só no relacionamento que as coisas estavam avançando a passos vistos, mas principalmente no tratamento. Mesmo com o atraso, em razão da nova cirurgia para a remoção dos pinos e do tecido necrosado, nas últimas três semanas o atleta evolui tanto no tratamento, que haviam conseguido retomar o cronograma anterior.

E por mais que uma neve incessante castigasse Boston, todos hoje se sentiam animados, pois ele faria o primeiro treino com bola desde a lesão. A ansiedade corria solta por todos, mas da mesma forma todos estavam animados, tanto era que para ajudar no momento e simular da melhor forma possível a realidade, toda a equipe estavam com roupas apropriadas para a atividade esportiva, os rapazes, inclusive, estavam animadas para uma partida de basquete com um astro da NBA.

− Vocês sabem que não podemos forçar tanto assim. – Bella repreendeu Jacob, James e Ben, que se aqueciam enquanto aguardavam a chegada de Edward.

− Bells, relaxa, eu sou o fisioterapeuta dele, eu sei qual é o limite. – ponderou Jacob cheio de convencimento.

Bella rolou os olhos.

− Eu sei Jake, mas não vamos dar espaço para azar, ok?! Não custa nada sermos cuidadosos. – exigiu, no mesmo instante que o barulho da porta o ginásio sendo aberta, com alguém batendo uma bola de basquete animado ecoou pelo ouvido de todos. Sem exceção os sete membros da equipe da Dra. Swan que estavam ali viraram para encarar o recém chegado, que sorria jovialmente para todos.

− Eis o dia! – Edward exclamou, fazendo um lançamento perfeito do meio da quadra para a cesta, todos observaram como se estivesse em câmera lenta a bola laranja passar pelo aro da cesta com facilidade. – Como eu disse: hoje é só o começo! – ele exclamou animado.

− Vamos com calma, senhor confiante. Não queremos fazer algo que prejudique outra vez os avanços que tivemos. – disse a médica, aproximando-se do jogador, e dando um suave aperto na sua mão em reconhecimento. Ele devolveu com uma piscadela, bastante íntima.

Apesar dos outros saberem do relacionamento, eles ainda tentavam ser profissionais. Além do mais, por mais que tenham se aproximado, se conhecido bastante nas últimas semanas o relacionamento deles não avançou no sentido físico. Algumas mãos bobas ali e acolá, alguns toques mais exigentes e algumas esfregadas para acalmar o desejo, eles estavam agindo como dois adolescentes da década de 90, que poderiam ser pegos pelos pais a qualquer momento, mesmo que sempre estivessem sozinhos seja no apartamento dele ou no dela.

Contudo, por mais que o relacionamento casto pudesse ser absurda para adultos da idade de ambos, a verdade, era que nenhum dos dois estava muito preocupado, pois permitia que se conhecessem de formas que nunca antes puderam conhecer outra pessoa. Claro, a expectativa para o próximo passo do relacionamento, era nauseante, mas o fato de estarem se conhecendo tão bem, era a parte essencial, e era esse tipo de vínculo que faziam compreender que talvez esse relacionamento desse certo.

− Sei que todos estão ansiosos para jogar – começou a médica, lançando um olhar para os quatro rapazes, que sorriram culpados. −, devemos nos alongar propriamente dito. Apesar da evolução do Edward, temos que agir com cautela. Edward, você trouxe o que eu te pedi?! – ela perguntou com um sorriso.

O jogador revirou os olhos, mas tirou da sua bolsa um par de tênis de corrida, duas meias e uma tornozeleira.

− Ainda não entendi porque preciso de outro tênis, esses são os ideais para jogar basquete. – disse meio mal humorado, mas balançando seus tênis personalizados para todos. Os rapazes olharam com inveja para o calçado, enquanto as meninas se seguravam para não rolar os olhos.

− Por mais incrível que seus tênis são, os amortecedores dele não são suficientes no momento. – a médica disse amavelmente. – Agora seja o bom paciente que você foi nos últimos meses e me obedeça, ok?! – ela exigiu com autoridade.

− Sim, senhora, sim! – exclamou ele, batendo uma continência, arrancando risos de todos.

− Pelo menos ele já te obedece Bella, você não vai precisar domesticá-lo, como tenho feito com Demetri. – disse a enfermeira Jane Bishop com um sorriso.

− Leah não deixa ser domesticada, acho que é ela quem me adestra. – murmurou Nessie Masen, mal humorada. Angela que estava ao lado da outra enfermeira, apertou seu ombro em compadecimento.

− Entendo a sua dor. – concordou a nutricionista, fazendo Bella rolar os olhos com as outras três mulheres, e seguindo os outros para o centro da quadra para se alongarem.

Por trinta minutos todos se alongaram com cuidado e precisão, sendo orientados pelo Dr. Jacob Black, que apesar da ansiedade em jogar basquete com o astro da NBA Edward Cullen, sabia que todo o cuidado deveria ser pouco.

Fazendo dois times mistos de quatro jogadores, eles iniciaram uma rotina de treinamento que começou com um zigue-zague batendo a bola em torno de um cone e depois lançando a cesta, seguido de tiros livres, o famoso reloginho, em torno do garrafão, seguido de alguns saltos suaves para que o tornozelo de Edward não sentisse muito impacto nesse primeiro dia. Seguiram para um almoço, cheio de proteínas e fibras, prescrito por Angela, depois uma breve seção de eletrochoques estimuladores no atleta, para depois mais uma rotina de treinos com bola no período da tarde.

Apesar de parecer uma brincadeira de escola, a cada treino com bola que eles faziam com Edward, o atleta ficava mais confiante a cada dia – mesmo usando três meias e uma tornozeleira, para seu pé ficar mais firme, e um tênis que não considerava apropriado para aquela prática esportiva −, o basquetebolista tinha que tirar o chapéu e concordar que um tênis mais macio era o ideal para esse começo, pois lhe dava a segurança necessária para apoiar com mais conforto seu peso sobre o tornozelo que foi lesionado.

Quem estava feliz com o avanço de Edward no tratamento era seu cunhado e empresário Emmett McCarthy e os diretores e técnicos do _Boston Celtics_, que ansiavam o retorno do seu astro as quadras o mais rápido possível.

Foi no final do mês de fevereiro, que os irmãos de Edward – Rosalie e Jasper −, bem como seu cunhado Emmett e Alice, namorada de Jasper, vieram participar de um desses treinos do irmão. Apesar da brincadeira entre eles, de que seria a única oportunidade que teriam de vencer Edward no basquete, era visível que todos estavam ansiosos para verem por si próprios a evolução do atleta.

Com a presença de quatro pessoas a mais, as enfermeiras Jane e Nessie, ficaram mais do que satisfeitas em cederem seus lugares aos recém chegados e tirarem o restante daquela sexta-feira de folga.

− Para ser justo, nós quatro e o Edward, contra vocês rapazes. – falou Rosalie, irmã de Edward, cheia de autoridade.

− Onde está a justiça nisso?! – questionou Emmett contrariado.

– Verdade Rose! Você só não virou uma jogadora de basquete porque não quis. É tão boa quanto Edward! – interveio Jasper indignado, todos que não eram da família, e que com certeza nunca tinham visto aquele tipo de discussão, se seguraram para não rir.

− Edward não estará jogando pra valer, ok?! Ele nem pode. Sem contar que olha o tamanho de Jacob?! Ele é um armário, sua largura é praticamente o tamanho da Dra. Swan e a Dra. Weber juntas! – ela apontou.

− Ei! Você está me chamando de gordo?! – replicou o fisioterapeuta afetado. Rose sorriu brilhantemente, balançando seu rabo de cavalo de cabelos dourados para lá e para cá como se tivesse em um comercial de shampoo.

− Muito pelo contrário, estou elogiando sua estrutura. – ela piscou lentamente. – Saudades de quando Emmett exibia um tanquinho como o seu. – disse saudosa. Jacob se aprumou todo com o elogio, enquanto Emmett levantava sua camiseta e mostrava que apesar de não tão definido ainda tinha um tanquinho tão bom quanto o do fisioterapeuta.

− Nós vamos ficar elogiando o corpo de homens até quando?! Por que se for assim vou começar a falar do seu irmão, e você não vai gostar Rose. – provocou Alice, com uma piscadela em direção a Jasper que sorria convencido.

− Uh! Nojento! – a loira murmurou.

− Nós quatro e o Edward, contra vocês rapazes. – Bella interviu, evitando que uma nova discussão familiar iniciasse em breve. – Lembre-se pessoal nada de firulas ou passes muito elaborados. Edward, eu sei que você está confiante, mas por favor, não faça nada imprudente para se aparecer, ok?! Não queremos um rompimento de ligamento nessa altura do campeonato.

− Sim, senhora, sim! – exclamou Edward, arrancando uma onda de risos de todos, a médica ortopedista, rolou seus olhos indignada com a infantilidade que um bando de adultos poderia apresentar.

Apesar de conviver com Edward Cullen diariamente, nos últimos 4 meses, a equipe da Dra. Swan, ficou surpresa em como toda a família Cullen era competitiva.

Jasper e Rosalie entravam em discussões tão calorosas, que quem os visse de fora achava que estavam prestes a entrar nas vias de fato, era Edward, o caçula dos três que conseguia fazer com que eles acalmassem os ânimos exaltados.

Emmett era como um crianção. Ele e Jacob se completavam de uma maneira bizarra, com uma breve troca de olhares eles pareciam entender o que o outro queria fazer. Alice, por sua vez, era uma jogadora elegante, era fácil ficar hipnotizada pelo seu jeito de rodopiar como se tivesse fazendo um ballet, ela dava cada drible em Jasper que fazia o namorado, sorrir alegremente por perder a bola, levando todos a risadas.

Porém, nada se comparava a ver Edward e Rosalie jogar, mesmo contido na maior parte dos movimentos, o basquetebolista era fenomenal, e com sua irmã ao lado, os dois estavam dando um show, fazendo a Dra. Swan e a Dra. Weber, que eram jogadoras razoáveis − para não dizer ruins −, ficarem somente assistindo ao jogo, já que Ben, Emmett, Jacob, James e Jasper pareciam dar tudo de si para vencer os irmãos Cullen e Alice.

− Uau! Vocês poderiam vir treinar conosco toda semana. – murmurou Jacob ofegante no final do jogo, que foi vencido com facilidade pela equipe das meninas mais Edward.

Rosalie que bebia um gole da sua água piscou para o marido.

− Se estiver tudo bem, aceitamos o desafio. – disse a loira cheia de confiança.

− Mas você e Edward não podem jogar juntos! – protestou Jasper. – Fazia tanto tempo que não jogava contra vocês dois, que me lembrei porque odiava, eu sempre saia humilhado!

− Oh bebezão chorão! – provocou a loira. – Sua tristeza era facilmente esquecida, porque mamãe _sempre_ fazia torta de framboesa para te animar!

− Porra Rose! Torta de framboesa da mamãe! – exclamou Edward com um gemido.

− Ei, porque não fazemos um churrasco amanhã?! – ofereceu a loira animada. – Tenho certeza que mamãe e o papai ficarão animados para receber a equipe que está ajudando o Edd a se recuperar. – ela olhou para os irmãos.

− Sabe Rose, eu odeio concordar com você, mas minha irmã, você sempre tem as melhores ideias! – exclamou Jasper, já retirando o celular de sua mochila e ligando para a mãe.

No final, um churrasco que serviu para comemorar o aniversário de Alice, que seria na próxima semana, foi marcado. Cada um ficou responsável por um preparativo – mesmo que tivessem pouco menos de 20 horas −, mas mesmo assim todos estavam animados para um dia longe do hospital, para a equipe da Dra. Swan, e por um momento de alegria para a família de Edward.

.

Por mais que estavam no início de março, em pleno inverno, o dia em Boston amanheceu surpreendentemente agradável, apesar dos termômetros marcarem 10 graus – baixa para alguns, mas alta para os locais, naquela época do ano −, o sol era quente e o céu límpido, espantando qualquer sinal de chuva que caiu durante os últimos dias.

Apesar de já ter ido a casa dos pais de Edward, desde que os dois começaram a se relacionar, nunca um de seus amigos esteve ali antes, e dizer que estavam animados era um eufemismo que ela não queria enumerar.

Victoria, que era a mais íntima dos amigos dela, e que por ser esposa de James foi convidada por extensão, ligou exatas 10 vezes para a médica, apenas no sábado de manhã, se for contar as ligações da sexta-feira passava de 30.

− Vicky, seu cuscuz marroquino e o pudim de milho salgado é mais que suficiente. – ela aclamou a amiga pelo o que parecia a milésima vez.

Victoria bufou no telefone.

− _Bella, você me conhece há 17 anos, sabe que sou de uma família sulista, uma boa refeição caseira é algo que está no nosso sangue!_ – exclamou com firmeza. – _Além disso, eu sou sua melhor amiga, que finalmente vai conhecer seu namorado, eu preciso causar uma boa impressão!_

− Você é tão dramática! – murmurou Bella mais para si mesma. – Vicky, relaxa, Edward é um cara bem tranquilo, e a família dele também. Tenho certeza que você já fez James recitar cada detalhe de cada pessoa da família Cullen que ele conheceu, você tem todas as bases cobertas.

− _Swan, você sabe que eu gosto de ser prevenida. E outra, quero ver com meus próprios olhos, como vocês dois são juntos! Se for como você me disse e como James falou, daquele jeito dele, vocês são..._ – ela suspirou, quase que apaixonadamente. – _Como aqueles filmes de romance do início do século._

− Vicky, por favor, eu não sou nada parecida com a Scarlett O'Hara! Só eu sei o quanto eu lamento ter usado aquela fantasia no nosso primeiro Halloween em Harvard. – suspirou Bella, relembrando a fantasia d' "_E o Vento Levou..."_, que Victoria havia lhe convencido a usar.

− _Bella, quando chegamos em Boston, seu ar inocente era muito Scarlett O'Hara, mas hoje em dia, acho que você tá muito mais para Holly Golightly!_ – disse aos risos, citando o personagem da Audrey Hepburn em _"Bonequinha de Luxo"_, do qual Bella tentava convencer a amiga, que era mais o tipo dela, no famigerado primeiro Halloween em Harvard.

− Você vai ficar a vida inteira me lembrando disso, né Vicky?! – suspirou derrotada.

− _Bella, Bella, essa é o tipo de história que vamos contar para nossos netos e rir como duas gralhas velhas! Até mesmo porque nossos filhos irão se casar!_ – falou com aquele seu tom profético, que fazia a médica de divertir e temer na mesma intensidade.

− Você é louca! – rebateu. – Enfim, eu preciso terminar os pães de alho e as _Madeleines_ que seu marido disse que as minhas são fantásticas que deixou a irmã de Edward louca de vontade. – ela bufou.

− _Você ama cozinhar, Bella. Todo mundo que te conhece, sabe que se não desse certo a carreira de médica ortopedista você iria abrir uma confeitaria francesa._ – provocou com diversão a psicóloga. – _Mas deixarei você terminar os preparativos em paz, eu preciso mesmo terminar meu cuscuz._

Bella riu, mas sem mais provocações distribuídas entre as duas amigas, elas encerraram a ligação, com a promessa de se verem em breve. A verdade era que a médica, não conseguiu dormir muito bem naquela noite, e cozinhou madrugada inteira adiantando seu trabalho. Percebendo que ainda tinha um bom tempo até ir buscar Edward, para irem a casa dos seus pais, a morena optou por tentar relaxar em um banho de banheira.

.

Se havia algo que ela já deveria ter aprendido no tempo que esteve com Edward é que não poderia subestimar qualquer uma das mulheres Cullen, incluindo nessa lista Alice. A cozinha externa da grande casa que Carlisle e Esme viviam nos arredores de Boston, estava decorada com elegância, e a fartura de alimentos, faria qualquer pessoa ficar chocada, principalmente em saber que tudo foi combinado há menos de um dia.

− Tia Bella! – gritou Claire, que estava brincando com Emmett e Jasper na quadra de basquete.

Desde que Bella começou a frequentar mais a casa dos Cullen, e ser apresentada como a _namorada_ de Edward, Claire passou a chamá-la de "tia Bella". No início ela ficou atordoada, e todos inclusive Rosalie, repreenderam a filha, mas depois que passou o susto, a ortopedista, dizia que não havia problema da menina a chamar de tia.

− Claire Bear! – exclamou a morena, correndo para encontrar a menina que vinha em sua direção, com seus cabelos loiros encaracolados, presos em marias-chiquinhas, que saltavam conforme ela corria em direção a médica. – Como eu senti sua falta! – disse abraçando com força a menina. – Quando você vai me visitar, estou precisando de uma mãozinha no hospital, seu tio não tem se comportado muito bem.

− Quando você me chamar! – exclamou a menina, colocando as pequenas mãozinhas na cintura, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – E eu _sei_ que sou a melhor "_infermera"_ que o tio Edd vai ter! – ponderou muito convencida para a diversão de todos que estavam perto rissem.

Rosalie e Esme, que estavam mais distantes, mas observavam com atenção a interação da menina com a namorada de Edward compartilharam um sorriso cheio de significado.

− Ela será uma mãe maravilhosa! – suspirou Esme, já imaginando os netos que o caçula teria com a médica.

− Ela é perfeita para o Edward! – concordou Rosalie. – E ele também será um pai fantástico. Se Emmett não fosse tão incrível com Claire, eu a deixaria com Edward para criar! – se divertiu.

.

O churrasco em comemoração ao aniversário de Alice – ou ao sucesso do tratamento de Edward −, fluiu com facilidade. Esme ficou apaixonada por Jacob e seu namorado Paul, os três pareciam três fofoqueiras em um canto. James e Carlisle se deram tão bem, que pareciam se conhecer a vida inteira – Jasper até mesmo ficou preocupado que tivesse sido trocado na maternidade com o psicólogo, já que ele estava dando tão bem com seu pai.

Edward, Ben e Emmett, estavam mais afastados conversando sobre basquete com muito entusiasmo, o que era enervante, pois a linguagem que usavam era quase como a usada em uma estratégia pré-jogo por um treinador.

Alice e Angela, pareciam unha e carne. Conforme conversavam, descobriram que eram primas de terceiro grau e já começaram planejar um reencontro com a família para o mais breve possível.

Entretanto, a ligação que mais surpreendeu a todos foi: Rosalie e Victoria.

As duas pareciam ser ervilhas da mesma vagem – causando até mesmo, um pouco de ciúmes em Bella. Contudo, Bella teve pouco tempo para sentir ciúmes da amistosidade entre Rosalie e Victoria, pois Claire, aproveitou que todos estavam imersos em suas próprias conversas e levou a médica para "explorar" a casa dos avós, algo que ela não sentia-se confortável, mas quando perguntou a Esme, a mulher deu um simples aceno de mão como se não fosse nada.

A pequena menina era mais esperta do que qualquer um lhe dava crédito. Ela apresentou cada detalhe da casa como se vivesse ali há décadas. Contou a história de cada quadro e fotografia, que decorava as paredes ou a cornija da lareira. Praticamente arrastou Bella, ao escritório de Carlisle, onde da mesma forma que fizera na sala, contou – cheia de detalhes, inclusive −, a história de cada fotografia, diploma, ou livro que chamara sua atenção na vasta coleção do avô.

Fez a médica olhar cada uma das bonecas que anteriormente faziam parte da vasta coleção de sua mãe e que agora lhe pertencia, que estava no quarto que um dia já fora de Rosalie, mas que nos últimos tempos era sempre ocupado por ela. Claire, era detalhista _demais_, constatou Bella, conforme a menina lhe apresentava os detalhes de seus desenhos.

No quarto de Jasper, ela recusou a entrar, mostrando da porta, e quando Bella a questionou o porque não entrava no quarto do tio, a menina explicou que seu tio tinha coisas muito perigosas ali.

− Tem armas! Um esqueleto e um coração! – exclamou a menininha, com os seus olhos azuis arregalados, despertando a vontade de rir na ortopedista.

Ela já sabia que Jasper era um aficionado pela Guerra Civil e fazia coleção de tudo o que encontrava de réplica do período, assim, como Edward lhe havia dito, que a obsessão do irmão com o corpo humano e anatomia, de modo geral, o fazia comprar coisas no mínimo _esquisitas_ na _deep web_.

No quarto, que Bella supôs ser o maior da casa – o de Carlisle e Esme −, Claire pediu para que ela visse a sacada, que dava para um belo lago. Enquanto admiravam a paisagem, a menina contou a médica, que sua avó disse que ali era o paraíso, só que ela não entendia muito bem o que significava. A morena tentou explicar o conceito para a menina, mas era tão metafísico e imaterial, que a pequena não entendeu o que a médica tentava explicar.

O último cômodo do _tour_, era o quarto de Edward, e assim que passou pela porta, Bella entendeu porque Claire havia deixado ali como o último ambiente para a visita.

A paixão de Edward pelo basquete era exposta em cada detalhe do quarto. Camisas que já usara, fotos, troféus, alguns posters de jogadores famosos, bolas, camisas e pares de tênis assinados. Era óbvio, que Edward adolescente já queria ser jogador de basquete, não havia dúvida que seu destino já estava bem delineado, quando ainda era pequeno – uma foto dele criança, muito parecido com a pequena menina ao seu lado −, segurando uma bola de basquete e com um sorriso banguela era a prova.

− Esse é o quarto do tio Edd, meio que fede a chulé e suor! – explicou, tampando com a ponta dos seus dedos o nariz e espantando um cheiro invisível. – Mas tem umas histórias legais, esse troféu aqui. – indicou ela um pequeno troféu de latão, que trazia a inscrição: _"melhor ala – campeonato estadual 1995"_.

"Foi o primeiro que o tio Edd ganhou, ele tinha 8 anos! A vovó disse que ele não acreditou que ganhou, porque havia levado uma bolada na boca e ficou desmaiado por quase 5 minutos!" – explicou a menina, como se aquilo fosse um absurdo: seja pelo fato do tio ficar desmaiado por 5 minutos, quanto por ele um dia ter tido 8 anos.

Ela caminhou pelo quarto, contando histórias que haviam contado para ela, mas a riqueza de detalhes da pequena, era como se ela tivesse ouvido aquelas histórias inúmeras vezes, a ponto de parecer que tivesse vivido.

− Essa camiseta foi aque o tio Edd, usou no seu primeiro jogo na NBA! Papai me disse que ele parecia um foguete! Parecia que estava possuído pelo o Michael Jordan, que eu não sei quem é! – falou a menina impressionada com seus olhos arregalados, porém antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a risada de Edward soou pelo quarto, sobressaltando as duas. – Credo, tio Edd! Quase você me mata de susto! – censurou a menina, de um jeito muito Rosalie.

Edward tornou a rir.

− Vejo que você está contando a Bella, todas as histórias da casa?! – perguntou a menina, mas seus olhos estavam na namorada.

− Quase todas, eu ainda tenho medo do quarto do tio Jazz. – confessou a menina, colocando um boneco do mascote do _Boston Celtics_, de volta na estante.

− Eu também tenho medo do quarto do tio Jazz. – concordou Edward, com um sorriso. – De qualquer forma, eu vim assumir o tour, porque a tia Alice está te chamando, parece que ela quer abrir os presentes e quer a sua ajuda. – disse ele maliciosamente. Os olhos azuis da menina brilharam.

− Sim! – exclamou dando pulinhos, mas já saindo correndo pela porta do quarto. – Quero ver o que ela vai achar... – sobre o que a menina falou, nem Bella, nem Edward ouviram, principalmente porque o atleta fechou a porta adentrando no quarto. Bella que o encarava fechou seus olhos em fendas e o admirou.

− Então... – ela começou caminhando lentamente até onde o atleta estava. – quantas garotas você trouxe aqui quando era adolescente?!

Edward que sorria enviesado para o evidente ar sedutor da morena, ampliou o sorriso.

− Algumas. – deu de ombros. – Mais do que minha mãe supõe e bem menos do que meu irmão diz por aí.

− E todas elas conhecem _bem_ seus preciosos troféus?! – ela perguntou, com a mesma voz sensual de antes.

− Não. – ele respondeu com simplicidade. – O mais valioso é recente, e... – ele hesitou. Bella tornou a fechar os olhos em fendas, esperando-o continuar, mas ele não o fez, invés disso, encerrou a distância entre eles e a puxou para um beijo urgente.

Seus lábios eram fervorosos contra os dela. Suas mãos – que conforme criavam uma certa intimidade − se tornaram mais audaciosas, apertando seus seios e sua bunda. A fricção da sua evidente ereção, contra o seu ponto pulsante, fazia com que tremores de necessidade corressem pelo corpo dela. Gemidos eram abafados contra seus lábios.

Foi natural quando caíram sobre a cama, pequena demais, e deixaram-se perder nos toques e beijos que davam. Suas mãos exploravam por debaixo da camisa, tocando a pele, deixando aquele rastro de fogo, de necessidade, de antecipação queimando no âmago.

Eles mal perceberam quando a camisa de Edward caiu no chão, seguido da blusa de Bella, e depois por seu sutiã, foi quando um gemido gutural saiu dos lábios femininos, no momento em que a língua dele circulava seu mamilo que eles compreenderam o que estavam fazendo.

Com os peitos arfantes e a respiração pesada, os dois se encararam por um tempo.

Era evidente a necessidade que estavam sentindo um pelo corpo do outro – a cada dia que passava isso tornava-se mais e mais palpável −, mas quase como um acordo silencioso, eles nunca falavam sobre a necessária intimidade sexual que ansiavam, era quase como um tema tabu, principalmente para Bella, que ainda temia o relacionamento, por causa da relação médico/paciente entre eles.

− Bella... – ele sussurrou com a voz grossa de desejo.

− Eu sei. – ela concordou, sabe-se lá com o que ele iria dizer.

Apesar da ausência das palavras, seus olhos pareciam ter uma conversa profunda e intensa. Mas foi só quando a respiração dos dois normalizou que ela disse, com uma certeza que não abria espaço para qualquer dúvida:

− Acho que estou pronta.

Edward sorriu convencido e se aproximou para capturar os lábios dela em um novo beijo, mas Bella o afastou.

− Mas não aqui na casa dos seus pais. – disse alarmada, Edward gargalhou.

− Medo de ver que tipo de mágica esse quarto tem?! – provocou com as sobrancelhas balançando para cima e para baixo.

− Pelo amor de Deus, Edward! – ela exclamou, saindo da cama e vestindo seu sutiã. – Sua sobrinha estava correndo por aqui há poucos minutos, sem contar que toda sua família e todos meus amigos estão ali embaixo, não quero ser motivos de falatório!

− Você sabe que a maioria deles, tem certeza que já transamos, certo?! – ele perguntou retoricamente, vestindo sua própria camiseta. – Somos adultos Bella, isso é natural.

− Você está querendo me fazer de vilã?! – ela perguntou, cruzando seus braços, fazendo com que seus seios cobertos por um sutiã azul pálido ficassem em exibição, Edward admirou seus mais novos melhores amigos com um misto de desejo e saudade.

− Não... – ele disse depois que ela coçou a garganta chamando a atenção dele. – Foi essencial esse tempo para nós, mas agora...

− Você esperou meses, o que é mais duas horas?! – ela perguntou retoricamente, mas com um sorriso em seu rosto, conforme vestia a sua blusa.

− Duas horas?! Oh meu Deus, me dê forças! – ele exclamou, olhando para os céus como se fizesse uma prece.

− Para de fazer drama, você já vai ganhar o prêmio! – ela replicou, revirando os olhos.

− Convenhamos que é um prêmio merecido, estou sendo um menino tão bom... tão aplicado! Seu melhor paciente, Dra. Swan! – sorriu galanteador.

Bella o estudou seu rosto com cuidado.

− Só vou poder dizer se você é tão aplicado assim, quando provar, senhor Cullen, e espero que você tenha energia sobrando, porque eu estou com muita _energia_ acumulada! – ela falou com um sorriso sedutor, já deixando o quarto.

Edward que ainda estava sentado na sua cama boquiaberto com a sentença da namorada, sorriu vitorioso, murmurou para si mesmo:

− Edward Cullen, você é um puta bastardo sortudo!

.

* * *

_***Winning Streak:**__ Termo em inglês que quer dizer uma série de vitórias seguidas obtidas por um time._

_._

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Oi gente! Tudo bom?! Eu vim bem rapidinho dessa vez, e… trolei todo mundo né?! Eu sei que vocês estavam esperando um momento hot entre nosso basqueteiro e nossa médica, mas que graça teria se não deixar a expectativa aumentar?! Seja para nós, quanto para eles, mas PROMETO, no próximo vem! Ah se vem!_

_Obrigada a todo mundo que continua lendo isso aqui! Quando comecei a escrever essa fanfic ela foi meio despretensiosa e sem qualquer compromisso (nem imaginei que chamaria tanta a atenção), mas eis que vocês me provaram que eu estava enganada. Em quase um ano escrevendo essa trama, o apoio de vocês se mostra a cada dia incondicional! Obrigada mesmo! Espero que vocês tenham curtido o capítulo, por isso, já sabe: deixa uma reviewzinha!_

_Amo vocês!_

_Beijos, Carol._


End file.
